I Have Nothing, If I Don't Have You
by misslaurielou88
Summary: Kurt is devastated when Blaine breaks up with him as he believes a long distance relationship between them will fail when Kurt goes to New York. How will Kurt cope and will Blaine understand that they will never say goodbye to each other? Post Choke
1. Chapter 1

"It's two weeks until graduation guys. I want you all to think of the memories we shared together. Every one of you is special; being a part of something makes you special. Being in Glee club transformed you all and I am so proud to have known you. Now before we all start crying, your assignment of the week is to pick a song expressing how you've been feeling as the realisation of graduation and goodbye has been setting in. Now I'll see you all here this afternoon," said Mr Schue, clapping his hands together as the bell rang.

I picked up my satchel and followed Blaine out of the door, thinking all about graduation. I had been in glee club for five years and had been one of the five original members. I wasn't quite ready to give it up. The one thing I was actually excited about was that graduating meant I would finally go to New York, the place I had been dreaming of since I was a little boy. After my audition with 'Not The Boy Next Door', I was convinced I would get into NYADA. Carmen Tibideaux had told me Hugh Jackman would have been as impressed as she was if he had seen my audition. That surely meant she thought I would get into NYADA. It had been heartbreaking to see Rachel choke in her audition; especially on a song that she had apparently been singing since the age of two. When Rachel had sung 'Don't Rain On My Parade' at sectionals in our sophomore year it was perfect and absolutely breathtaking. I knew how devastated Rachel was. I knew she was determined to convince Carmen Tibideaux that she deserved to go to NYADA. I seriously hoped that she would get in and the two of us would go to New York together but I knew that was unlikely as Rachel had been given her chance. It would be unrealistic for her to get into NYADA after choking in her audition. I was glad I didn't stick with 'Music of the Night' as it was a safe and standard choice; despite Rachel's reassurance it was perfect. I was slightly suspicious that Rachel wanted me to sing it to hinder my own chance but I would never view those views aloud; especially after what happened. I was still in awe over what Ms. Tibideaux had said and that she had congratulated me on taking such a risk. To hear that woman praise you was a dream come true for any wannabe Broadway star. Everyone knew the tales of her wrath. After my audition I had jumped straight into Blaine's arms. I was rewarded with endless praise and a sweet and loving kiss from my boyfriend. I hadn't talked about NYADA much since the audition; knowing that both Blaine and Rachel weren't the biggest fans of the topic as Rachel had choked her audition and Blaine was worried about our relationship and whether we could do a long distance one.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Blaine slightly ahead of me. I frowned as usually he would walk by my side but it seemed he was anxious to get away from me.

"Blaine?" I called out across the hallway, causing him to stop. I hurried over to him, "Are you okay honey?"

Blaine kept his eyes away from meeting mine, "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired recently and got a lot of school work on."

This instantly reminded me of the time Blaine had been acting distant and kept pushing me away leading me to meet Chandler and start texting him. This came with the whole thing that Blaine thought I was cheating and we both sang songs and lead to the true in Ms. Pillsbury's office that Blaine was worried about me going to New York and forgetting him. I wondered if this was linked to the same thing. I knew he was worried about our relationship status when I reached New York but I prayed to Gaga that he would talk to me first before doing something stupid. I hoped Blaine was just tired, but even still he would usually come and talk to me.

I reached up and cupped Blaine's face with my right hand, "Are you sure sweetie? I'm here if you need to talk."

To my surprise Blaine pushed my hand away, "Kurt just stop it! I'm fine! Quit bothering me!"

Blaine turned away and walked quickly from the corridor, disappearing from my view. I just stared after him in shock, trying to digest what had just happened. I quickly blinked away the tears I could feel pooling up in my eyes. I walked to my locker so I could just bury my head in there and not focus on the eyes I felt on me. I reached up to enter my locker combination when I felt a hand slip into mine. I wished it was Blaine's but knew different; plus I knew what Blaine's hand felt in mine. I turned to see Tina smiling sadly at me.

"Kurt, are you okay? I just saw what happened," Tina squeezed my hand sympathetically.

I tried to smile back at her but it was more like a grimace, "Yeah I'm okay. It's just...Blaine's acting weird again but this time he's openly pushing me away and I...I don't know what to do."

Tina pulled me into a hug, "Kurt it'll be okay. I'm sure you'll talk to Blaine before Glee this afternoon."

I hugged her back, "I thought he was okay about me going to New York."

Tina pulled back from me and put her hands on my shoulder, "I'm sure he is. Look Kurt, I'm in the same situation as Blaine. We're both juniors watching the people we love go to college in another state. This is hard for him but don't let him close up on you. Talk to him and try to get him to open up. I don't think any of us want to see Klaine falling apart like last time."

I nodded and dabbed at my eyes, ensuring there was no evidence of tears, "Thanks Tina. I don't know what I'd do without you. I better get to my lesson."

Tina smiled, "You too Kurt, you're one my best friends. Me too, see you in Glee if not before."

Tina kissed my cheek before heading back up the corridor. I opened my locker and grabbed my English book, before shutting it and heading to my class. I walked into the classroom and slipped into a seat next to Quinn, relieved I had got there before the teacher. I was so happy Quinn was now out of her wheelchair. She had never deserved any of the bad things she had been through. She was a good friend of mine since the whole baby gate in our sophomore year. Quinn smiled at me as our teacher walked in and I winked back at her. The lesson droned for the hour with the teacher just reading out the play of 'Othello', doing different voices for individual characters. Every lesson I ever had with Miss Michele involved her doing everything herself. She was clearly one of those women who was in love with themselves and thought they were spectacular; my mind immediately linked Rachel with this woman. When the bell rang I started putting my books in my satchel and pulled out my phone, hoping for a text from my boyfriend. I know it was a long shot and of course I was right; no text.

"Hey what's up with you?" I heard Quinn ask as people started to leave the classroom.

"Nothing I'm fine." I replied, pocketing my phone.

"You know when someone says that, it usually means the opposite." Quinn said, hooking her arm around mine as we headed out of the classroom. Sometimes she still needed a little bit of support when walking.

I smiled at her, "Wise words Miss Fabray. I'm sure it'll all be okay."

"Do you want to talk?" Quinn looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head, "No I'm good. I'll talk to you if I need your help."

Quinn nodded, "Good. I'll be waiting anxiously by the phone."

I laughed at her words and squeezed her hand. Quinn squeezed back before pulling her hand away and slowly walking down the hallway. I watched her go and turned to see Puck walking towards me. Knowing what he was about to do, I ducked, just as Puck went to ruffle my hair.

"Damn Hummel, you're too quick for me!" Puck laughed, holding his arm out for a fist bump.

I laughed too and fist bumped him back before saying my goodbyes and making my way to the library to get on with some homework, plus I could look up some songs to sing with Glee; possibly a duet for Blaine and I.

*break*

I was disappointed I hadn't seen Blaine at all at lunch and that he hadn't even warned me I was going to be eating alone. I wandered along the school corridor, wondering what to do with myself before Glee club. My mind kept going back to Blaine and wondering where he was and what was going on with him. I went to my locker and put away my English notes, glancing at the photos that I had put up in my locker. There were so many pictures of the last three years of the Glee club. The biggest picture I had was one of Blaine in his Dalton uniform and underneath that had a collection of photos with the two of us. My eyes lingered on the photo of me looking at the camera grinning and actually showing teeth while Blaine was looking at me; his eyes full of love and the biggest grin on his face. Where had we gone wrong? We were now at the point where Blaine was ignoring me and pushing me away.

I sighed to myself and shut my locker, leaning my head against it. I decided to go and see if Blaine was in any of the empty classrooms. I knew he wasn't in the auditorium as Rachel was in there and I knew he wasn't in the choir room as Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar had booked it to work on the Troubletones number for Nationals. I pulled myself off my locker and went in search of my boyfriend. I eventually found him with his head on the desk in the fifth classroom I checked; the French classroom which made no sense as Blaine didn't take French, only I did out of the two of us. Blaine knew Italian and I knew French. When Blaine either spoke in Italian or sang in Italian, it just took my breath away. It was so hot. Blaine said he felt the same when I spoke or sang in French.

I walked into the classroom and shut the door behind me, "Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine lifted his head off the desk and looked at me, "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

I drew a chair and sat down opposite, "I came looking for you. I'm worried about you. You're acting strangely," I reached out and took Blaine's hands in mine, "You're pushing me away again."

To my surprise Blaine pulled his hands out of mine, "I'm fine! For Christ's sake Kurt stop trying to interfere. I told you I'm tired and have a lot of school work on."

I just scoffed, "Blaine do you think I don't know you or something? We've been best friends for nearly two years and been dating for over a year. I know when you are lying to me. I don't get why you are."

Blaine sighed, "I thought you'd see right through me. That's why I was acting and distant and trying to be aloof."

I frowned at his words, "Why?"

Blaine smiled sadly at me, "Because I'm sad."

My frowned deepened at his words, "Blaine..."

Blaine this time took my hands in his, "I love you Kurt."

I squeezed his hands, "I love you too Blaine Anderson."

Blaine shut his eyes and paused, "That's why I have to let you go."

I gasped, pulling away from Blaine at his words, "Blaine... what... I don't... what... what do you mean?"

Blaine tried to reach for my hands again but I refused to let him have them, "Kurt you have to understand..."

I shook my head, "You're not helping me understand at all. What happened to never saying goodbye to one another? I said those words when I came back to McKinley and you sang 'Somewhere Only We Know'. I meant what I said but did you?"

I watched Blaine take a deep breath, "Of course I did Kurt. I just wish this didn't have to happen."

"I..." I tried to control my breathing, "What exactly has to happen Blaine?"

Blaine once again squeezed his eyes shut, "We have to break up Kurt. Who are we kidding about long distance? You're going to go to New York and I'll be left here waiting for your calls, texts, Skype calls or emails... just anything. Soon or enough the number of those will dwindle until we hardly talk and neither of us will want to break up but know it is the best option. We'll break up after a horrible fight and not only will I lose my boyfriend and love of my life but I'll lose my best friend too and be all own at McKinley."

I stared at my boyfriend, worried he would soon be my ex, "I love you Blaine and that wouldn't happen. I don't want anyone else apart from you. We talked about this only a few weeks ago. I promised you that you wouldn't be alone and that you aren't going to lose me. I don't understand what is going through your brain."

Blaine just looked at me, "Kurt you'll be fine. You're going to New York and it will be the start of this fantastic chapter of your life. You and I have watched the Notebook together and know what happens with long distance. You'll go to New York and meet someone who you'll fall in love with and I'll just feel like an obligation to you when you want to live your new life, holding your back to your old life in Ohio."

I could feel tears desperately trying to escape my eyes, "So what if you're linking me back to my life in Ohio? My Dad and Carole will be linking me here, being part of the New Directions and Warblers will link me back to Ohio and you will. Blaine I don't know how many times I have to say but I don't want anyone else. So what if I met someone? They won't hold a candle to how much I love you and want you forever. Yes we've seen the Notebook but I always imagined the end of my life to be in a nursing home talking about my first love and then for him to be there with me, telling me to be quiet as he's trying to re-read Harry Potter for the millionth time."

I saw Blaine's lips twitch into a smile for a second before his face became serious again, "The end of your life is a long way away Kurt and you can't be certain that you'll want me forever. I don't want you go to New York and hate me because I'm holding you back."

I could feel tears running down my porcelain cheeks, knowing I was fighting a losing battle as Blaine had made up his mind, "I'll never hate you. I could never hate you no matter what."

I could see Blaine had tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Kurt but I need to let you go and you need to let me go."

"Why now?" I had to ask, "Graduation isn't for a few weeks and we have nationals before that."

The tears spilled out of Blaine's eyes, "I just can't keep being with you knowing that the end is nigh. It hurts too much."

I tried to calm down but the tears wouldn't stop and my breathing wouldn't calm down, "Blaine I need you. Please oh please don't do this... don't do this to us!"

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead before resting his forehead against mine, "It's for the best my love. I'll always love you Kurt."

And with that Blaine walked out of the room, not looking back at me as I dissolved into hysterical sobs unsure what to do. I just buried my head in my arms and cried. I had just lost the love of my life. I had never wanted or would ever want anyone else. Blaine was it for me and I knew it. That time when I had been texting Chandler wasn't because I wanted Chandler, I just enjoyed the attention and would have much rather receive attention from Blaine.

Eventually I had to leave the classroom, knowing that the janitors would start coming round soon. I started to make my way to the choir room, knowing I looked a mess. As I started walking down the corridor I bumped into Joe and Quinn.

Quinn gasped when she saw the state I was in, "Kurt, oh my god, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing it's fine."

Joe glanced at me, "Kurt I haven't known you as long as Quinn here but I can tell you're not fine. If you need to talk, like after the Karofsky thing, I'm here for you and I'm praying for you too."

"Thanks Joe," I turned to look at Quinn, "I'm fine Quinn. I'll talk to you later. I'll see you in Glee okay?"

Without letting them say anything, I turned away from them and starting walking away.

I opened my mouth and just let the words come out:

"If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk"

I spotted Blaine and Sam walking towards me chatting away, probably about their favourite films. I leant against a locker near mine and pulled my phone out, pretending I was fine and seeing Blaine wasn't breaking my heart.

"Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong"

I put my phone away and sighed, squeezing my eyes shut as I wanted the pain to stop.

"Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?"

I opened my eyes to see Blaine and Sam walking into the choir room, ready for Glee club.

"Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry"

I spotted Tina looking at me with a frown but I just tried to smile at her and turned to my locker.

"If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
Yeah what do I care  
If they believe me or not"

The minute I opened my locker I was hit with memories of Blaine. I just stared at him in all the photos with me before slamming my locker shut, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong"

I made my way to the choir room door before realising there was no way I could go in. I immediately turned on my heel and ran the opposite way. To my surprise I found myself on the stage in the auditorium as the band behind me played the heartbreaking music.

"Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry"

I thought I heard a door open but I had my eyes shut so I couldn't see if this was true. If I had opened my eyes I would have seen the rest of the New Directions and Mr Schue at the back watching my heartbreaking performance with wide eyes.

"I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
Cry"

I fell to my knees as sobs wracked my body. I took a deep breath and managed to stand up, despite the tears that wouldn't stop falling. I nodded to the band and quickly ran off the stage, my hand over my mouth trying to muffle my sobs. If I had looked before I left, I would have seen my ex boyfriend in the same state as I was trying to hold it together.

**A/N: I had this idea a few weeks before Glee ended and had to get it posted. I still can't believe that Kurt didn't get into NYADA. In my original idea for this, Kurt had already got into NYADA but decided to change the story slightly to fit with the episode. I can't believe Glee is ended I know Rachel sung this in Choke but I felt this song was fitting for Kurt's situation plus none of the Glee club would have seen Rachel sing it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review**

**Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	2. Chapter 2

I was running through the school hallways tears streaming down my face. Singing that song had opened a floodgate and I couldn't stop crying. There was no way I could go into Glee club and act as if nothing had happened with Blaine being in the same room. I had tried to act to Quinn and Joe like everything was fine but I could tell they could see right through me. It just didn't make sense what had happened. Blaine had broken with me. Our relationship was no more. I couldn't grasp that concept. Blaine had been my best friend since I met him on the staircase at Dalton and since then I had fallen hopelessly in love with him. I couldn't comprehend not being with him. He was my everything, the love of my life. Blaine had told me in Miss Pillsbury's office that I was the love of his life and that yes it did piss him off that he was going to be alone for a year. I didn't understand how he could change his view a weeks later and decide that we weren't going to work and that he needed to break up with me; not even waiting until I was ensured to go to New York or until near the end of summer, he had to break up with me right now. I could suppose that I was grateful he hadn't broken up with me before prom; at least we got one last prom and dance together.

I was suddenly slammed into a locker by one of the jocks, "Watch where you're going freak!"

I just leaned against the locker in shock, still unable to stop the tears. I waited until the jocks had passed before peeling myself off the lockers and continuing my way down the hallway, running faster this time in desperation to get away. I somehow managed to get out into the parking lot without aggravating any other jocks or being made fun of for crying. I ran over to my Navigator and hurriedly searched through my bag for my car keys. Once they were founded I quickly unlocked my car and got in the driver's seat, throwing my bag into the passenger's seat. I slumped down in my seat, trying to draw a breath but finding it extremely difficult. It was as if I couldn't live without Blaine by my side; that boy was my life. A vibration from my pocket pulled me out of my depressive thoughts and I pulled out my phone, revealing I had 4 missed calls and 13 texts all from my friends and Blaine. I just decided to read the last messages from Finn, Rachel and Blaine.

**From Finn 15:05**

**Dude where are you and are you ok? I saw you crying. Text me! Finn x**

I wiped my nose as I selected next.

**From Rachel 15:07**

**Kurt I understand how you feel. When I choked on my NYADA audition I used 'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson to really capture my emotion as well. Your rendition was good as well; the tears certainly made it convincing. Look Kurt you're my best friend and I love you. Please call me and let me know you're okay. I'm worried about you. Rachel xxx**

I sighed weakly at Rachel's text. At first she was being the typical obnoxious spoilt girl and then she morphed into being a good friend and being concerned. I clicked next, dreading what it would say.

**From Blaine 15:10**

**Kurt I'm sorry. Please call or text someone. Blaine xxxxx**

I just stared at his text. All he could say was he was sorry? He had literally ripped out my heart and crushed it and all he could say was he was sorry. I had begged him to reconsider and he had still broken up with me; despite saying I was the love of his life a few weeks before. Singing 'Cry' had helped capture exactly how I feel and I... it suddenly hit me that Rachel had mentioned my song in her text. I went back to her text, after selecting all texts and pressed 'read', and clicked reply.

**From Kurt 15:12**

**When did you see me sing 'Cry'? Plus I'm going home. Just tell Finn, not him. Kurt xxx**

I instantly had a reply.

**From Rachel 15:13**

**Mr Schue wanted us to go to the auditorium to work on stuff for Nationals. When we walked in you were up to the line 'I'm talking in circles'. I don't think you saw us. Blaine was crying so much; especially after watching you fall to your knees then getting up and running away. Kurt what's going on? Are you sure you're alright to drive? Rachel xxx**

I gasped and threw a hand over my mouth when I realised Blaine had seen my performance. He must think I was so pathetic. He had watched me cry while singing the fall to my knees after the performance. The tears Rachel spoke of were probably from laughter and relief as Blaine was glad I was now his ex boyfriend. I sighed to myself, knowing that Blaine wasn't a horrible person like that and if she had seen tears, they were legitimate tears of sadness. It just didn't make sense.

**From Kurt 15:15**

**Oh right. I'm fine to drive. Just want to get home. Rachel it's pretty obvious ok. See you tomorrow. Kurt xxx**

There was no way I could text Rachel and say the words: 'Blaine has broken up with me and I can't cope'. It was pretty obvious anyway. I knew Rachel wouldn't text me back anymore as she was probably either concentrating on one of Mr Schue's speeches or she was gossiping with the other members of New Directions about Blaine breaking up with me. I ran my hands over my face trying to pull myself together. I ignored my reflection in the mirror as I started the engine and put the car into gear. I drove off quickly, knowing that I had to concentrate on the road and my driving as I could easily get into an accident in my condition. I did speed a little as I made my way back to my house; just wanting to be in the safety of my bedroom and my home. Once I had pulled onto the driveway, turned off the engine and locked my car, I let myself into my house and let out a cry that I had been holding in the majority of the drive home. I knew there was no one to hear me as Dad was in the shop having got back from Washington earlier that morning, Carole was at the hospital and obviously Finn was in Glee. I made my way up to the room and shut the door once I had arrived. I chucked my bag onto the floor. I practically jumped onto my bed, wrapping my duvet around me. I didn't even have the energy to care that I still had my shoes on. I buried my face in my pillow and let out of a scream; a scream of frustration and heartbreak. It felt so good to let out. There was no one there to hear the pain I was in. I screamed for a good few minutes until my voice started to sound hoarse. Immediately followed by the scream were the sobs, starting up again. I hadn't sobbed after I had got them under control in the car but this time there was no need to hold back as the sobs fought one another to get free. I let out every little emotion I felt; ranging from the pain and the heartbreak to the sadness and the loneliness. I didn't know how long I laid on my bed sobbing but soon enough I was fighting to keep my eyes open; all the sobbing and screaming having drained me of energy completely.

*break*

I stirred slightly as I felt someone poke my arm repeatedly. I moved my other arm to bat them away but they just caught that in their own arms and continued to poke me. I groaned as I rolled over, trying to figure out who was it and what the hell they wanted. To my surprise, Finn was sitting on the edge of my bed, grimacing at me.

"Dude you look like crap!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise.

I ran my hands through my hair, "Thanks Finn. Just what every guy wants to hear."

Finn looked uncomfortable, "You know I didn't mean it like that. You just look like you've gone through hell."

I laughed bitterly at his words, "Well Finn, many people think us gays will go to hell so maybe you're right."

Finn was just staring at me in shock, "Kurt you won't go to hell! You don't deserve to go to hell. You're a good person. Screw what those people think."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Finn. Anyway why are you here?"

"Its dinner so I came to wake you up," Finn said, standing up, "You've got to come down. No exceptions Mum says."

I groaned as I slowly sat up and tried to get out of bed. My legs ached due to the fact I had slept in jeans. I always had hated napping in jeans; it was just the most uncomfortable feeling. Finn leapt away from the bed when he saw what I was trying to. I groaned even louder when I actually stood up. My muscles ached all over. I guess I had been sleeping awkwardly and was now paying the price.

Finn gave me a sympathetic smile, "Come on dude."

I followed my step-brother out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I wasn't feeling hungry at all and just wanted to crawl back into bed; staying there for all eternity. I sighed to myself, hating that my break up attitude had become like Bella Swan in 'New Moon' and I had lost the will to live. I had always scoffed at how miserable she was and how she redrew herself from society. I now understood exactly how she felt; despite her being a fictional character. I started to debate whether to just run back to my room and lock myself in my room but knew Finn would probably catch me before I fully locked it and would easily burst into the room. The sight of my Dad sitting at the table rubbing his eyes tiredly saddened me, knowing that he shouldn't be stressing him since he had had a heart attack. The week spent in the hospital begging my father to wake up and having to put up with people forcing religion on me made the top ten worse weeks of my life. I was still proud of my Dad for being a Congressman and hoped that it would bring a change for gay people in the United States. I sat down in my seat opposite my Dad as Carole entered the room carrying a tray of lasagne.

"Before you ask Kurt, its low fat and the healthiest option," Carole smiled at me, obviously trying to cheer me up.

I couldn't even appreciate Carole's attempts and just grimaced at her for her efforts. Carole put a larger amount of lasagne than she would normally give me. She had probably seen cases at the hospital of teenagers not eating after going through a heartbreaking break up. Despite her efforts once again, I couldn't draw up the energy to thank her. I had no appetite whatsoever. When I looked at the food on the table made my stomach churn and made me even more nauseous than I had been feeling. My family around me started to dig into their meal, making comments to each other. I noted that it was mainly Carole speaking and Finn replying. Dad was being just as unresponsive as me.

Carole turned to my Dad, "Good day dear?"

Dad groaned, "Terrible. My flight was delayed and it took me hours to retrieve my luggage. When I got to the garage, there was so much paperwork to do and I've just only finally finished going through. I'm absolutely shattered. After dinner I just want to watch 'Deadliest Catch' for a little while before heading up to bed."

"I'm sorry you had a stressful day dear," Carole said, taking Dad's hand in hers, "We'll have an early night tonight after dinner. You need some rest."

Dad smiled at her and continued with his dinner. I had been eyeing my lasagne for a while and when I finally tried to eat a forkful, my body rejected it and I gagged on it. Thankfully no one heard me otherwise a big fuss would be made. I just wanted to be back in my own bed. I wasn't feeling happy about attending school the next day. I would have to see the rest of the Glee club after they had seen my performance. I was so happy Finn hadn't mentioned it.

"Kurt," Carole drew my attention to her, "Eat up sweetheart."

I mumbled in response and loaded another forkful. Carole smiled at me in encouragement and actually watched as I brought the fork to my mouth. The same thing as before happened and I gagged when I tried to put the food in my mouth.

Carole shook her head, "Kurt you need to eat."

"I'm trying," I mumbled in response, trying to eat another forkful but I only ended up gagging again.

Carole looked upset, "Kurt..."

I was getting upset myself, "Carole I'm trying."

Dad suddenly slammed his fists on the table, "For God's sake Kurt just eat your bloody dinner! Carole's gone to the effort of making it and you're going to eat it."

Everyone at the table froze. Dad's outburst was completely unexpected. I didn't know what to do. I physically couldn't eat my dinner.

"I'm trying Dad, I'm just not hungry," I tried to explain, hoping to mollify him.

Dad just looked angrier, "Kurt I really don't need to deal with your teenage crap tonight okay! I'm exhausted and just want to go to bed without trouble so just eat your bloody dinner!"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, "Dad I can't eat it!"

"I'm disappointed in you Kurt," Dad said, his eyes pouring into mine.

My mind immediately snapped back to the last time he had said that. It was the last words my father had said to me before I found out he had had a heart attack. I gasped at his words, desperately trying to control the tears in my eyes.

Carole tried to help, "He hasn't been feeling well tonight Burt; probably best to lay off him."

"Carole this is just the start of it. If we let him not have his dinner, pretty soon he'll be walking all over us," Dad exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Burt Kurt's had a pretty rough day. Something's gone down between him and Blaine; maybe they've broken up, I don't know," Finn added, trying to calm my Dad down.

Dad just groaned, "Great! It's teenage boy crap! Kurt, just eat your bloody dinner!"

I tried once more, "Dad, please..."

Dad stood up, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, eat your fucking dinner!"

I heard Carole and Finn gasp in shock as Dad swore at me. I just stared at my father; unable to comprehend what had just happened. Half of my mind was trying to keep me rational and trying to tell me that my Dad had had a long day and was so exhausted, meaning he was acting out of character. The other half was telling me that Dad was getting sick of me and he would rather that he didn't have a fag for a son. Sadly the latter side was winning. I just sat there, unmoving and unblinking as I looked at my father.

Dad looked shocked himself, "Kurt..."

I couldn't stay in this house. I needed some air, I needed to get out. Without warning, I shot of my seat and ran towards the front door. I heard someone cry my name and the movement of furniture. I grabbed the handle of the front door and yanked the door open. I burst out into the cold air of the night and sprinted out of the driveway.

I heard Finn calling, "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt, come back! Dude, come back!"

I ignored my stepbrother's voice as I hurtled down the street. I had to keep running. My body felt as if it was suddenly with this adrenaline; with the energy and ability to run. The words from the film 'Fight Club' filled my mind: "I ran. I ran until my muscles burned and my veins pumped battery acid. Then I ran some more". I felt like it was physically impossible for me to stop running. I just had to get away. I had watched 'Fight Club' with Blaine after I had learnt about the fact he liked boxing and had founded the Dalton Fight Club; which he wasn't supposed to talk about but occasionally mentioned it to him, saying I was the exception to his rule. I guess that was all over now.

I could hear my names being called in the distance and I could hear the sound of a car in the background. I wondered why Finn hadn't caught up to me yet; he was a strong runner. It suddenly dawned on me that I was fast when I wanted to be. I didn't want my family to catch me so I was using every ounce of energy I had and putting it into me running. I had no idea where I was and how long I was running. The legs just continue to run in any direction, leading me into unbound territories. I quickly changed direction when I saw a car heading towards me but quickly realised that it was just a car full of teenage boys looking for some girls to pick up.

After what I presumed to be half an hour, I left the body slow down until it came to a gradual stop. I was panting heavily and gasping for breath. I was quite astounded I had managed to run that far and fast, wearing tight jeans and Doc Martens. I let my body lean against a wall until I was practically sliding down it and sitting on the ground. I could feel the energy draining out of me as quickly as it had come. If I wasn't careful I could easily fall asleep here. I couldn't believe that I had actually run away from home. I had left McKinley to go to Dalton because I wasn't safe so I had run away from my bullies. I never expected to not feel safe and loved in my house and get to the point where I had run away. I knew that I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be thinking rationally but my Dad had never sworn at me; plus he had told me he was disappointed in me. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly, wondering what to do. I could feel my body shivering and realised that I wasn't wearing a jacket; only a thin shirt with a waistcoat. It suddenly dawned on me I didn't have my phone. I had left it on my bedside table and was planning to retrieve it after dinner. I had no money and no phone; with no idea where I was at all. It was completely dark, with only a few street lights to light the path. I actually had no idea what to do. The sound of footsteps suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts. I brought my legs closer to my body, to try and keep myself calm, plus I hoped I wouldn't be noticed. I kind of wanted it to be Finn or my Dad or someone they had sent out looking for me. The footsteps become louder and I tensed myself, hoping they would just leave me be. When I saw their face, it was someone I completely wasn't expecting to see.

That person seemed to feel the same, "Kurt?"

I opened my mouth to respond, "Sebastian?"

**A/N: Burt yells at his son because he is exhausted and just wants him to eat his dinner. He doesn't pay attention to the fact Klaine is no more. When people are tired, they get agitated easily. This is simply what happened to Burt.**

**Please please please review! I really want to know what people think of this story and whether they like it or not. Please review!**

**Thank you I can be reached on Twitter at Bish93**

**misslaurielou88**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the boy in front of me. What on earth was he doing here? He was the last person I had expected to see. I actually hadn't seen Sebastian since Regionals; after the whole Karofsky suicide incident. He had vowed to change and had shook hands with Blaine at Regionals and that was the last I had heard of him. It even seemed that Blaine wasn't talking to him. It suddenly occurred to me that I was in a complete and utterly vulnerable position. I was alone with the boy who often insulted me and once threw a slushy laced with rock salt intended for me.

Sebastian frowned at me, "What are you doing here Hummel?"

I bit back a sarcastic comment as I wanted to be alone, "Nothing Smythe. I'm fine, goodbye."

"Whoa Gayface I'm just trying to be friendly!" Sebastian exclaimed as he put his hands up in defence, "You obviously need help."

I looked at Sebastian, giving him my famous glare, "I do not need help; especially from someone who looks like a meerkat!"

Sebastian sneered at me, "Well I apologise Gayface. I'll leave you to be found by some rapist who searches the streets for boys who look like they are under twelve!"

I opened my mouth to retort back at him but instead, let my shoulders fall and rested my head back against the wall. I didn't see the point in this insulting banter with Sebastian and just wanted him to leave me alone.

Sadly Sebastian disagreed, "Hummel? I'm sorry if I offended you."

I raised my eyebrow at Sebastian's statement, "Did you just apologise?"

Sebastian shuffled uncomfortably in front of me, "And?"

"I wasn't expecting it," I replied, wondering why Sebastian was still hanging around.

To my complete surprise Sebastian took off his leather jacket and leaned forward to place it around me. Without a word he sat down next to me, mirroring my position of holding my legs to my body. I just stared at him, waiting for the criminal chipmunk to do or say something but he did neither. He just stared into the distance, ignoring my own gaze on him.

I couldn't take the silence much longer, "What are you doing?"

"I asked you that earlier and didn't get a reply," Sebastian responded as he continued to stare into the darkness.

"But why do you care? Why do you want to help me?" I had to ask as this was completely out of Sebastian's character.

Sebastian sighed before turning to face me, "Kurt, I've just found you huddled up against a wall at night on your own looking upset. I'd be the cruellest bastard on earth if I didn't see if you were okay."

I didn't know what to say to that. Sebastian was actually being nice. I knew he had promised that when I last saw him but I had always doubted that. Sitting next to a Sebastian that had a nice streak made me feel unsure how to act around him. I had always been used to the insults but now I had a boy next to me being actually quite pleasant, I was unsure how to feel.

"Umm... thanks Sebastian," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

I saw Sebastian nod and the two of us sat in silence for a little while. I was surprised how the silence wasn't awkward at all. It was as if the two of us were just soaking in one another's presence.

"So..." Sebastian broke the silence, "Why are you out here on your own without a jacket?"

"Why are you out here?" I demanded, trying to avert the attention of me.

"I live near here. I normally board at Dalton but have been coming home recently," Sebastian gestured to some expensive looking houses in a road next to us, "I was just heading out when I saw you."

"Where were you going?" I didn't want Sebastian to ask me question about my personal life. I didn't feel comfortable breaking down with only Sebastian to comfort me.

"I was going to Scandals. It's some place for me to have a good time and maybe to get lucky," Sebastian winked as he said the last few words, "It's actually karaoke night tonight Hummel. You might be interested?"

I once again raised my eyebrow, "Are you inviting me to Scandals with you?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Yeah why not? You seem down and I am definitely not leaving you out here on your own."

I opened my mouth but quickly shut it again.

Sebastian saw my indecision, "Look Kurt, I'm not going to pry. You can tell me what's wrong if you want. Either way I don't mind."

I was shocked by Sebastian's words. I had always been used to the New Directions wanting to know every detail of my life, wanting to know what was wrong or what happened between Blaine and I. It felt nice to have some privacy.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing Sebastian could hear me.

Sebastian nodded then smiled at me, "So are you coming to Scandals? It might be a laugh, you never know. Bit of singing, bit of dancing and some drinking if you're up for it?"

The Karaoke night at Scandals actually did sound tempting. I could get up on stage and sing. It would be a chance to let some feelings out as music had always been a form of release. It did actually sound like it would be some fun plus it would help get me out of this funk; help me forget what was going on in my life.

"Yeah," I nodded showing my decision, "I'm up for that, sounds like something I need right now."

"That's cool Hummel. Scandals is like a ten minute walk away if that's fine with you. It's pretty practical for me to stumble home drunk or even to bring someone back with me if the bathrooms are busy," Sebastian told me as he helped me to my feet.

"Classy Sebastian. Umm... do you want your jacket back?" I asked, feeling awkward.

Sebastian shook his head, "Nah its fine. You probably need it more than me. Anyway it's this way. Just follow me."

I put Sebastian's jacket on properly, feeling a little bit awkward. Sebastian headed off in the direction to his left and I followed, after having a brief stretch due to sitting down for so long. My head was telling me that the whole situation was a bad idea but I ignored my conscience. I wanted to have some fun. My whole life had turned one hundred and eighty degrees since I had woken up. I just wanted to be able to have some fun and enjoy life as a teenager.

(break)

Scandals was packed when we arrived. Karaoke night was obviously extremely popular. There were men of all ages in the club. The whole walk had been silent but that had been fine with me. There was no bouncer on the door which surprised me but I realised there was no point considering last time they let us in with the fake that were so obviously fake. Even if there had been a bouncer, Sebastian probably could have convinced them to let me in as he was a regular here. I followed Sebastian to the bar and watched as he leaned over to speak to the bartender.

Sebastian pulled back and smiled at me, "This guy is so putty in my hands it's actually ridiculous."

"I don't need to know about your sex life Sebastian," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Sebastian stared at me for a moment before letting his head fall back with laughter, "Oh Hummel I can tell we're going to have a fun night!"

I frowned at Sebastian but before I could question his meaning, the bartender brought over four shots and two drinks. Sebastian handed him five dollars before passing two of the shots to me.

I shook my head, "Sebastian I'm not doing shots. And how was this only five dollars?"

Sebastian leaned in so his lips were next to my ear, "I did say he was putty in my hands," before pulling away and winking at me.

"So basically you're a slut for cheap alcohol?" My words sounded harsh but it seemed like it was the truth.

Sebastian was the one to roll his eyes this time as he once again pushed the shots towards me, "One is a vodka shot and the other is a sambuca shot. I've also ordered us a vodka and energy drink."

"Sebastian..." I started, wanting to decline the drinks.

To my surprise Sebastian took my hand in his, "Kurt I brought you here to cheer you up. I found you out in the cold and dark on your own, looking miserable. You deserve to have some fun."

Sebastian let go of my hand and picked up a shot, handing it to me, "Here."

I reached out and took the vodka shot from him.

Sebastian picked up his own shot, "Right the plan is for us to down this one, pick up the other shot and down that too. Are you ready?"

A flashback of the last time I was drunk hit me but I quickly ignored that and nodded my head, signifying that I was ready.

Sebastian smiled, "Okay. One, two, three... drink!"

I quickly brought the glass to my lips and downed the liquid inside. I reached for my sambuca shot; trying to ignore the burning sensation in my throat, and downed the liquid inside there. I felt as if my throat was on fire. I couldn't help myself and started coughing, trying to calm down.

"Whoa easy tiger," Sebastian laughed as he reached over to pat my back, "I forgot this is your first time drinking."

I quickly looked up, "No it's not. I wouldn't make assumptions about me Smythe. There's a lot you don't know about me."

Sebastian's eyes seemed to darken at my words but when he blinked, his eyes looked as green as they usually were, "I'm sure there is Hummel. Now come on let's drink."

I cautiously took a sip of my vodka and energy drink but was pleasantly surprised. It hardly tasted alcoholic and just seemed like a regular energy drink. I took a larger sip and noticed Sebastian was grinning at me; obviously pleased I had decided to have fun.

Sebastian leaned in close to my ear again, "I'll be right back. If you want to order anymore drinks I have a tab here. Just say my name and they'll know what to do."

Sebastian smiled at me once again before turning away and heading towards the Dancefloor. I wondered if he was going to leave me on my way to hook you with someone but he walked past the Dancefloor. I didn't want to attract any attention to myself from the locals at Scandals so I picked up my drink and began to drink it. Once I was finished, I took off Sebastian's leather jacket and turned towards the bar. The bartender, to my surprise, already had another vodka and energy drink for me. I smiled at him before picking it up and drinking it. It was so easy to drink as I couldn't taste the vodka. Alarm bells started going off in the head about how easy it was for me to get drunk as it was my second one plus I had already had the two shots, but I simply reminded myself that I was out to have fun. I suddenly saw Sebastian heading towards me with a grin on his face. I immediately knew something was up.

"What have you done?" I questioned, as Sebastian took a large slurp out of his drink.

Sebastian ignored my question and picked up his jacket, hanging it up on one of pegs on the wall. He returned to his drink and acted as if nothing had happened. I opened my mouth to ask him what on earth was going on but it seemed like I wouldn't get an answer. I sighed to myself and turned back to my own drink.

"Goooood evening to all the sexy men out there tonight and I know there are plenty!" I heard coming out a microphone, "Welcome to the Scandals weekly karaoke night!"

Cheers erupted from all around the club as everyone looked at the man who was standing on stage making the announcement.

"And first up tonight for karaoke is... one Kurt Hummel!"

What!? My mouth dropped open when I heard my name being called. It was completely obvious what Sebastian had done now. He had signed me up for karaoke and had probably bribed the owner to let me go first. I had no idea what to sing; plus I didn't feel entirely comfortable singing in front of all these drunken men.

"Sebastian what have you done?" I yelled as I turned to glare at Sebastian, "You promised this night would be fun!"

"It will be Kurt. This is a chance for you to have fun and sing your heart out. Get those feelings off your chest and let go," Sebastian said, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

I heard my name being chanted by the crowd so I picked up my drink and downed it.

Sebastian chuckled at my antics, "Go on Hummel!"

I handed him my glass and started to walk to the stage, yelping in surprise as I felt Sebastian slap my arse. I turned to glare at him but he once again winked at me. I continued my journey to the stage; past all the men cheering for me. I actually started feeling excited but I was quickly racking my brain for a song to sing. It suddenly hit me. I knew the perfect song to sing. I had always played it when I was bullied as it made me feel stronger. It also fit my situation with my father and ex boyfriend. I went over to the DJ and whispered my song choice. He gave me a thumbs up and told me he would wait for my signal. I got up on stage and stood before the microphone.

"Hello," I addressed the drunken crowd, "My name is Kurt Hummel."

To my surprise everyone cheered and applauded. I hadn't even started singing yet. It made me feel better as no matter what happened on this stage, I would be applauded. I could see Sebastian cheering from his position at the bar, ignoring the bartender making eyes at him.

I took a deep breath, "The song I have chosen is for anyone who has been made to feel like crap when they don't deserve the hate."

The crowd roared again but I could see dozens of men nodding in agreement. It reminded me that I was in a room full of gay men that lived in Ohio and would have been targeted by bullies or suffered in life. My words were dedicated to practically the whole of Scandals. My eyes found Sebastian's as I opened my mouth to sing.

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

The crowd went mental when I started singing. I saw Sebastian grin and give me a thumbs up. When I reached the chorus, everyone was jumping and singing along.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

My mind was filled with the bullies who tormented me, and unfortunately my own father and Blaine. I was going to come out stronger because of everything I had been through.

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

The moment I finished, everyone was screaming and applauding. I took a bow as the owner hurried back to the stage and grabbed my hand, thrusting it into the air.

"That was the magnificent Kurt Hummel gentlemen!" He cried, causing another eruption of applause.

The owner pulled me off stage with him and turned to face me, "Kid I know you're not twenty one but whatever. You were amazing tonight and I will be happy to have you come and sing here regularly. Plus it would be a chance for the two of us to get to know one another."

He winked as he said his last sentence causing me to shudder. I glanced towards the bar to see Sebastian frowning at me, as if he was debating whether he should come over.

I turned back to the owner and put on my best fake smile, "I'm sorry but I only did that for a bit of fun tonight."

The owner sighed before suddenly smiling again, "Well let me know if you change your mind."

I frowned at his words before gasping as I felt him slide a card with his contact details in my back pocket before giving my arse a squeeze. I quickly hurried back to the bar to Sebastian's side to find another vodka and energy drink waiting for me. I picked it up and chugged down most of the contents.

"Whoa! Hold your horses Hummel!" I heard Sebastian cry as he grabbed hold of my wrist to slow me down, "What did that old man say to you?"

"He wanted me to be a regular singer here and it would also give us time to get to know another. When I declined, he slipped his card into my pocket and squeezed my arse!" I exclaimed as I finished the rest of my drink.

Sebastian glared in the direction of the owner before ordering four more shots, "Come on Kurt, I think we both need these."

This time I didn't argue and just accepted the vodka and sambuca shots, downing them both with Sebastian. I realised we had missed the introduction of the next karaoke singer. I glanced around the club to see people dancing to the song but it pleased me to see it wasn't as enthusiastically as they had danced to me singing. I saw a clock just above the stage that stated it was twenty past midnight. I couldn't believe how fast the time had gone by. That meant I was sitting outside for a lot longer than I had thought or I had been running for a lot longer as well. I knew my family would be worried about me as they hadn't seen me since I had run out of the house but all I could focus on was the alcohol flowing through my body and the music playing. A guy was on stage singing 'Sex On Fire' by Kings of Leon.

"Wanna dance?" Sebastian's voice broke my thoughts.

I turned to stare at Sebastian in surprise. I still couldn't believe that I was out with Sebastian on my own and was actually having fun. Sebastian held out his hand and I took it, letting him lead me to the Dancefloor. Sebastian led us to a space and he turned to face me, dropping my hand. I started moving my hips, not caring whether people were looking at me due to the amount of alcohol I had had. I started jumping up and down along with everyone else as we sang along to the chorus. I grinned at Sebastian and he grinned back, moving his hands to my hips so we moved in time together. I placed my hands on his shoulders as we danced to the beat. We continued to dance as other men stepped up to karaoke. I felt strange as it was almost as if I was grinding with Sebastian. I quickly shook these thoughts and continued dancing.

"Please welcome to the stage Joey Holden," I heard the owner call.

When the opening bars of 'Teenage Dream' came on I felt as if I couldn't breathe. This was our song; the song Blaine sang to me when I first met him. Here I was in Scandals nightclub dancing with another man as Blaine had broken up with me. I needed to get some air. I pushed Sebastian's hands off me and ran away from the Dancefloor. I didn't know where I was heading until I saw the exit. I pushed the doors open and ran out into the cold air, gasping for breath. I quickly ducked into the alley nearby and leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I tilted my head back and threw my hands over my eyes, trying to stop the tears. It hurt so much to think of Blaine. Why did he have to break up with me?

"Kurt?" Sebastian once again drew me away from my thoughts, "Are you are okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I replied, refusing to take my hands away from my eyes.

"Talk to me," I felt Sebastian's hand on my arm, "It will do you some good to talk to a friend."

With that, I removed my hands from my faces and just exploded, "Friend!? You're not a friend of mine. What friend would try to steal a boyfriend? What friend would try to slushy them with rock salt in it? What friend would try to blackmail their glee club so they wouldn't compete? What friend would do that? You're not my friend! My life sucks okay! Everything sucks! Blaine doesn't love me and neither does my Dad and..."

"Maybe it's a good thing Blaine doesn't love you," Sebastian whispered, capturing my attention.

"And why is that?" I spat out, demanding an answer.

Sebastian took a deep breath, "Because I love you Kurt."

**A/N: Cliffhanger alert!**

**So much Kurbastian! Don't worry I ship Klaine! I always wondered what would happen if Sebastian secretly liked Kurt instead so that's why I'm writing this story, plus I had an idea. **

**Please please please review! I really appreciate it when people review and hardly anyone has reviewed this story. Let me know what you think; good or bad, and if you have any ideas.**

**My twitter is Bish93 so follow me :)**

**misslaurielou88**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A form of violence in this scene. Just thought I'd warn you.**

My mind couldn't process what I had just heard. Sebastian Smythe had just declared his love for me! The boy who always insulted me when he saw me, wanted to steal my ex boyfriend and wanted to slushy me with rock salt. It just didn't make sense. He had never given any indication of having feelings for me. No one would have ever guessed that Sebastian liked me, yet loved me, after all that he had done to me. It was completely messed up. I didn't know what to do. I didn't love Sebastian but I didn't know if he was actually being serious. I was in love with Blaine but he didn't want me. I also thought Sebastian wanted Blaine. When did that change? I glanced around, as if advice would magically appear in front of me. I even closed my eyes and hoped to wake up to find everything was a strange dream. When I opened my eyes, I still found myself standing in an alley with Sebastian Smythe, the boy I thought was my mortal enemy like Lord Voldemort was to Harry Potter. I ran my hands over my face, trying to get my thoughts straight. I wished I hadn't drunk so much now as it was hard to make sense of my thoughts. I knew that Sebastian would probably have never told me that he loved me if he hadn't had so much to drink and if I wasn't now single. Then again, if I was still with Blaine, I wouldn't have run away from home and wouldn't have ended up in Scandals in the company of one Sebastian Smythe.

"Kurt?" Sebastian's voice broke through my thoughts, "Say something Kurt."

I knew what it was like to love someone but they didn't love you back. Even though I wasn't really in love with Finn, it still hurt seeing him with Quinn or Rachel or whatever girl he was with; I still found it weird that he slept with Santana. I didn't know what I was going to say to Sebastian if he actually was in love with me.

"Kurt?" Sebastian tried again, "You're scaring me by being so silent. Normally you're so vocal with your opinions."

I tried to make sense of my thoughts and took a deep breath, "You love me?"

Sebastian looked uncomfortable as he shuffled his weight from foot to foot, "Yes Kurt I do. I don't know how to explain it but when does love need an explanation?"

I opened my mouth to reply but stopped at Sebastian's words. He did make sense when he said about love needing no explanation. That was something I had been preaching ever since I had come out. Love was love, just like Joe said on Valentine's Day, and it wasn't something that needed to be analysed. Nevertheless I still needed answers and needed to know what was going on in Sebastian's head.

"How is it you love me?" I asked, staring at Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned at me, "Kurt, didn't I just say love doesn't need an explanation?"

"I know you did," I replied still staring at the boy in front of me, "I just don't understand. You hated me. You absolutely hated me. You threw a slushy with rock salt in it at me!"

"Actually Blaine was the one that got hit," Sebastian said, smirking at me.

I actually growled, "Start talking!"

Sebastian looked taken back but nodded, "I don't know when it happened. I'll admit that when I first met Blaine I was attracted to his whole blushing schoolboy routine because I thought it was an act. I quickly learnt that I was wrong. When you came into the Lima Bean with your cold bitch attitude, it ignited a fire and I began to look forward to our insulting banter as you could really hold your own. Blaine couldn't do that and would just make excuses to get coffee or even leave. You would give back what I gave to you. It excited me. But then my feelings started to change and that scared the shit out of me. I began to get jealous when I saw you and Blaine together or even when the Warblers talked about the two of us and this amazing love you had for one another. I felt like I had to repel these feelings so I continued being horrible to you. I had the idea to slushy you to humiliate you and to try to put me off you. I thought the rock salt would be a nice touch but that completely backfired. It was when I insulted Dave Karofsky at Scandals and then later he tried to commit suicide, it woke me up. I couldn't exist in this world where I hurt people and insult people when that's what people do to me because of my sexuality. I decided to embrace this feeling and accept that I liked you. I knew nothing would happen because of your relationship with Blaine but my feelings continued to grow. I was shocked when I realised I loved you. I couldn't believe it when I found you out in the cold, upset and alone. It broke my heart. I just want you to be happy."

I just stared at Sebastian in shock after his speech. He had just kept talking about why he felt this way and I just stood there still unable to process what was happening. It was as if the whole world was topsy turvy. I felt moved by Sebastian's words but I just couldn't return his feelings. I had spent the last six months absolutely hating the guy and I wasn't expecting a declaration of love.

"Sebastian I..." I began, trying to speak.

Sebastian took a step towards me, "It's okay Kurt. I know this feeling is weird but it's good I promise you. Even I've accepted that and I'm the boy who doesn't do relationships or feelings."

"Sebastian I... I'm flattered by what you say but..." I tried again, hoping to get the point across to him.

Sebastian reached out and grabbed my hands, pulling me away from the wall and closer to him. I looked into his eyes and saw his eyes were completely glazed over; with large pupils. He was so out of it he probably didn't know what was going on. It would be something he would wake up and not remember the next day.

"Kurt I love you," Sebastian repeated again, smiling at me.

"Sebastian you're drunk," I replied, trying to ease my hands out of his, "We've both had a lot to drink. I think we should leave and maybe talk about this when we're sober."

"Let's talk now," Sebastian tightened his grip on my hands, making me start to feel a little scared.

I took a deep breath, hoping to clear things up, "Sebastian I'm flattered by what you say but... I still love Blaine. We haven't even been broken up for twelve hours yet. I've spent the past months absolutely despising you and while I've had a good time out with you tonight, I just can't turn off my love for Blaine and channel it to you instead. I'm sorry."

Sebastian's grip was getting tighter, "But Blaine dumped you!"

"I know," I said calmly; despite the stab of pain in my heart, "But I still love him."

Sebastian nodded before looking like he was deep in thought. I tried to pull my hands from his but he hung on, holding them tighter. I waited nervously for Sebastian to say or do anything; hoping he would realise my hands before he stopped the circulation in them and I really didn't want pins and needles.

Sebastian's eyes suddenly lit up and he grinned at me, "Maybe this will change your mind."

I frowned at him, "Why are you talking about?"

Sebastian didn't reply. Instead he let go of one of my hands and brought it up to cup my face. My eyes widened in shock as I realised what Sebastian was going to do. Before I could stop him, Sebastian kissed me. His lips were hard and forceful against mine, trying to trigger a response. I used my free hand to push at him as hard as I could, hoping that he'd get the picture, but Sebastian just clung onto me as he moved backwards, pulling me towards him. Sebastian eventually pulled away and I brought my free hand up to my mouth. I had had another kiss forced on me. Why did this happen to me? The feelings of how I felt after Karofsky forced a kiss on me came flooding back and I shuddered.

"Did you like that?" Sebastian had the nerve to ask and I looked at him, glaring at him.

"Are you serious? You just forced that kiss on me! Just leave me alone!" I yelled, hoping that I would attract the attention of someone outside Scandals.

I pushed Sebastian again and he stumbled more than usual, showing how drunk he was. Unfortunately I still couldn't get my hand free so I stumbled with him.

Sebastian shook his head, "Let me try again," his words sounding slightly slurred.

"No Sebastian!" I cried, getting ready to push him off.

Sebastian, this time however, actually lunged at me. I was too in shock to brace my body and we both went flying to the ground. I felt my head smash on the ground at the back of my head and by my ear. I could feel blood trickling down my face. I tried to move but had Sebastian's weight pinning me to the ground. He had let go of my other hand now so I used both hands to try to push him off. Sebastian caught off my actions and grabbed hold of my wrists, pinning them to the ground either side of my head.

"All mine," he whispered before reattaching his lips to mine again, hard and forceful as before.

I fought desperately beneath him, trying to free my hands to give me some leverage to push Sebastian off me. Without my hands, I was left with trying to kick him off but my legs were pinned underneath him. I was trying to wriggle free but it was no use. I managed to pull my face free and turned it away from Sebastian's as much as I could.

"Sebastian stop!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear me or that Sebastian would stop.

Neither of these things happened and Sebastian tried to kiss me once again. He succeeded for a few seconds before I bit down on his lower lip as hard as I could, causing him to cry out.

He glared at me, blood starting to pool on his lower lip, "Wow Hummel, never knew you'd be such a kinky bitch. Maybe I'll like that even more."

Sebastian kissed me again and it felt like it was even more forceful than before. He was trying to pry my lips open but I refused. I continued to fight against Sebastian's grip on my wrists, knowing that when I eventually got free I would have bruises in the shape of his finger marks on my pale skin. I managed to wriggle my head free but Sebastian just grabbed my body and jolted me. As I turned my head to get away from Sebastian, I felt the right side of my face slam against the ground. I felt completely dazed as I registered Sebastian attacking my neck. I cried out again; at the pain from my face and the pain from Sebastian attacking my neck. Suddenly he sunk his teeth into the side of my neck and bit me. I screamed, tears starting to fall from my eyes, praying to whatever existed that someone would help me. Sebastian suddenly released one of my wrists and immediately placed his hand at the opening of my skinny jeans. My brain immediately registered what he was trying to do. I was not going to let this happen to me.

Blaine's voice suddenly came into my head, "You can refuse to be the victim."

Even though, Blaine had broken my heart and his advice had led me to be kissed by Karofsky, I knew I wouldn't let myself be the victim. I reached down and grabbed Sebastian's hand, stopping his mission to undo the button of my jeans. Sebastian grabbed my wrist again and pinned it beside my head. Without knowing what I was doing, I turned my head towards one of the hands Sebastian was holding, wincing in pain as I felt my skin scrap the ground. I leaned down, with Sebastian still biting and attacking my neck, and bite down on Sebastian's hand. Sebastian yelped out and pulled his hands away as if they had touched something hot. Sebastian pulled away his surprise and I pulled one of my hands back and punched him in the face as hard as I could. I heard Sebastian swear and cry out in pain. While I still had the element of surprise, I managed to manoeuvre my leg in between Sebastian's and brought my knee up as hard as I could. Sebastian's eyes basically popped open as it took a few seconds for him to register what had happened. When he did, Sebastian howled in pain and this gave me the perfect opportunity to shove him off me. Sebastian rolled off me, clutching his privates and howling in pain. I was in so much pain but I didn't want to hang around in case a drunken Sebastian tried to attack me again. I gripped the wall as I stood up, wanting to scream at how much pain I felt. I tried to ignore the warm liquid running down both sides of my face and the pain I felt but it was difficult. Once I was on my feet, I glared down at Sebastian.

"You're a lowlife Sebastian! Rot in hell!" I yelled, watching as he continued to howl in pain.

"Kurt..." Sebastian started but I refused to listen.

I ran out of the alley as steadily and as fast as I could. I had to get away from Sebastian. I had thought he would help take my mind off the pain of Blaine breaking my heart but Sebastian had just dumped a whole load of physical pain on that. I heard Sebastian scream my name as I ran into the car park of Scandals but I ignored him. I didn't care where I was going. I just had to get away. As I ran out onto the road, I suddenly heard a squeal of brakes and lights were suddenly in my face. I turned to see a car practically next to me. It dawned on me that I had been extremely close to getting him by a car. I heard Sebastian scream my name again but I just waved my apologies to the driver and continued to run.

I didn't know what was becoming of my life. This was the second time in less than twelve hours that I was running away from something that had hurt me. I had thought this year was going to be different. Blaine had transferred from Dalton to McKinley and I had expected it to be a magical senior year for me. Instead I had lost the class president race against Brittany; who wasn't exactly the brightest even though she had a good heart, I had lost out on the role of Tony in 'West Side Story' against my own boyfriend, my boyfriend had tried to get me to have sex with him in the car for our first time, I had had to put up with another guy going after my boyfriend and now my boyfriend had broken up with me, my father had yelled at me and sworn at me and I had been attacked by the boy who chased after my boyfriend. Knowing my luck, I probably would get rejected from NYADA and Rachel would get in; despite the fact she choked in her audition. Life just seemed to be really unfair. It was as if I was getting all the crap. Mercedes and Quinn constantly talked about the fact that God loved everyone equally. If he did existed and did love everyone equally, why was I always so hard done by? I wasn't being a typical teenager moaning about life being unfair. I had been through the wars and I was only eighteen. I had spent the whole of my life dealing with my mother dying, being bullied for my sexuality, my father almost dying when we were finally getting back on track after years of just coexisting together and just having to deal with stuff that was considered way beyond my years.

I continued to run through the dark streets of Lima; déjà vu hitting me completely. I had absolutely no idea where I was or what time it was. I vaguely remembered seeing a clock in Scandals but that was hours ago and it was twenty past midnight then. My mind flickered to the thoughts of my family. They were probably all tucked up in bed fast asleep, not caring that I wasn't at home in my own bed. I mentally sighed knowing that was far from the truth. My Dad would be worried sick and be feeling so guilty for having caused me to run away, Carole would be worrying but trying to calm my Dad down, Finn would be panicking and probably comfort eating and Dad would have probably called Blaine to see if I had gone to him. My heart clenched at the thought of Blaine. I knew that if Dad called him and told him I'd run away, Blaine would blame himself. Even if I had run away because I couldn't cope with what had happened, I didn't want him to blame himself. It wasn't his fault that he didn't want to be with me anymore and couldn't see a long distance relationship working. I always thought a relationship could work as long as you were both committed to one another. Even though your relationship was through Skype, twitter, Facebook, phones etc, as long as both the people in the relationship were dedicated to make it work, I always thought it could work. It saddened me to know Blaine couldn't even be bothered to try. He couldn't at least wait until I was in New York and then he could break up with me so I wouldn't have to see his face and pretend to be okay. I wished I had my phone on me so I could see the time and some money so I could call a taxi. I just wanted to go home and crawl into my bed.

I eventually started slowing down as I realised running was just stupid; plus I was getting tired and feeling extremely dizzy. My head was pounding. I quickly located a bench with a bin next to it. Next thing I know, I was running over to the bin and stuck my head in it as I vomited. My stomach clenched as I continued to throw up. It hadn't been a good idea running on a stomach full of alcohol that I had recently drunk but I had to get away. The whole situation with the attack and the pain probably made me throw up as well. Once I had finished throwing up, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, catching a glance at the bruises and marks already showing on my hand and wrists. I made my way over to the bench, stumbling a little, and sat down. As soon as I did, I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. Why had this happened? Why was I so stupid to go to Scandals with Sebastian Smythe? Even though Scandals was fine, my past experiences with Sebastian weren't great but I just hadn't wanted to be on my own. I couldn't control my crying and just let it all out. I sobbed for my relationship with Blaine, I sobbed for my father, I sobbed for how I was treated by society, I sobbed for what happened with Sebastian, I sobbed for how much pain I was in and I sobbed over the fact that I was all alone and had no idea what to do. I really hoped Sebastian hadn't followed me. I couldn't deal with him being around at the moment. I could still feel blood running down my face. I was afraid to know what my reflection looked like. I just couldn't stop sobbing into my hands.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call.

I immediately shot up of the bench and looked in the direction of where I had heard the voice. I prepared myself, getting ready to run in case they came too close. I realised, while I had been crying, I had missed the car pulling up next to me.

"Hello?" The voice called again.

I was getting ready to run when the voice said, "Kurt? Kurt Hummel? Is that you Kurt?"

I stared in the direction where my name had just been said. This person knew me. It didn't sound like Sebastian; it sounded feminine. I waited as I heard the footsteps hurry. I raised a hand over my face to shield my eyes from the light. When I lowered my hand, I was shocked to find Santana Lopez standing in front of me, her face etched with concern.

**A/N:**** Cliffhanger alert again!**

**I've had this idea in my head for a while. Sebastian just basically forgets everything and focuses on wanting Kurt; not realising that he is hurting him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know.**

**Please please please review! I really appreciate it when people review and hardly anyone has reviewed this story. Let me know what you think; good or bad, and if you have any ideas.**

**My twitter is Bish93 so follow me :)**

**misslaurielou88**


	5. Chapter 5

Santana and I just stared at each other for a few moments, unable to believe that the other was there. I didn't know what Santana was doing out at what I guessed to be about three in the morning, but then she was probably wondering the same about me. A way of nausea suddenly washed over me and I quickly ran back to the bin to vomit into it. My stomach clenched and I groaned, just wanting to crawl into a hole and die. I suddenly felt a hand on my back, stroking it gently. When I eventually pulled my head out of the bin, Santana handed me a tissue to wipe my mouth with and a bottle of water.

"Thank you," I whispered, my throat dry, as I accepted the tissue and water, "What are you doing here?"

Santana didn't answer. She was looking me up and down as I wiped my throat before taking a sip of water. I threw the tissue into the bin after ensuring my mouth was entirely clean. My entire body ached and I just wanted to sleep. I wondered if Santana would give me a lift home, but then I remembered I didn't have my keys so would have to ring the bell and wake everyone up.

Santana was staring at my neck, "Looks like you got some action tonight Porcelain. Wish I'd known that otherwise I wouldn't be out helping to search for you."

"I wasn't getting any action!" I replied angrily, wishing Santana would just go away if she was going to be her usual bitchy self.

To my surprise Santana stepped forward, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't know what to say and something horrible and bitchy came out of my mouth. I guess I was just in shock."

I smiled at Santana, "It's okay. I know I looked a bit of a state."

Santana snorted at my words, "Bit of a state? Hummel that's an understatement! You look like crap and that's the nicest thing I can think of to say right now. Look, how about we get you in the car and I'll take you home to mine. It's nearly half three in the morning. You need to be cleaned up and to rest. You've obviously had a shitty night."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the pain I felt, "Now that's an understatement."

Santana smiled at me before her face was etched with concern again, "Do you feel like you need to be sick again? I have some plastic bags in the car just in case, plus I have a blanket to keep you warm. No offence Porcelain but I'd rather you are wrapped up in that as I don't want blood and sick on the seats of my car."

I nodded in understanding as Santana slowly reached out and stood my hands in hers. She walked me over to her car before letting go and reaching in to grab the blanket. She carefully wrapped it around me and smiled. I smiled back, thankful that there was someone to help me. Santana helped me carefully get into her car without hurting myself even more; although I did moan and groan a few times but pressure was put on wounds or bruises. Santana quickly hurried to her side of the car and got in, turning the engine in.

"Kurt I'm not going to ask you what happened now," Santana said, pulling away from the curb, "I'm going to talk to you about this evening when we get to my house and we're in my room. I'll be able to treat your cuts and bruises. My Dad is a doctor after all and I've picked up some valuable skills over the years, plus he has most of his equipment at home. You're safe now Porcelain. I've got you."

Hearing Santana's calming words made me want to cry. She obviously knew I had gone through a massive ordeal this evening. I couldn't believe that the girl I called 'Satan' was someone who was obviously looking for me when I was missing and was prepared to look after me. I felt loved for the first time this evening. I watched as Santana pressed play on her iPod and Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' started playing. Santana and I smiled at one another as memories of performing this hit us both. I closed my eyes to the music as I was exhausted but I knew I would have to explain to Santana what had happened to me. I owed her that much, seeing she was the one to find me and look after me.

I must have dozed off because I was carefully woken up by Santana tapping my face and calling my name, "Come on Kurt, we need to get you upstairs. Do you need some help?"

I shook my head, ignoring the pain rushing through my head, "No I'm okay. My legs are unharmed."

Of course the second I got out of the car, I stumbled. Thankfully Santana had been prepared for this and was there to catch me, helping me upright. She gently took one of my arms and placed it around her shoulder, while she wrapped her arm around my waist as carefully as she could.

"I know you're stubborn Hummel but you need help!" Santana exclaimed as we made the way up her driveway and to her front door.

Santana used her free hand to unlock the door and push it open, helping me inside as carefully as she could. I had known Santana as a friend for three years and had never seen her act like this; except with maybe Brittany. She then shut the door and started to help me up the stairs, taking as long as it needed to be to stop causing me pain. I was seeing Santana in a completely different light. When we reached her room, Santana lowered me onto her double bed before retreating into the bed. I was still wrapped in the blanket, meaning I wasn't getting blood or anything else on Santana's bedding. Santana eventually returned with a whole box of what seemed to be medical supplies. She put the box down and slowly pulled me from the blanket.

"Right Porcelain, we need to get you undressed," Santana said, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

I froze at her words; my mind instantly flashing back to Sebastian on top of me trying to undo the zip of my jeans.

Santana obviously sensed my distress, "I mean you need to get out of those clothes into something more comfy. They will be too big for you but you need to get out of those clothes. I have some sweatpants of my older brother's and a T-shirt of his. I want you to change into the sweatpants but leave the sweatpants off for now. I need to examine your back and chest. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. I need to talk to my Dad. He has just got back and he might even come in and check on you."

I nodded as Santana left the room, obviously to find her father. I slowly undid the buttons on my waistcoat, trying to ignore my trembling fingers. I folded it up as neatly as possible before unbuttoning my shirt, repeating the same procedure as the waistcoat. It took me a while to take my skinny jeans off; especially as the last person to do so was Sebastian. I eventually manned up and took them off, folding them up, then putting on Santana's brother's sweatpants; feeling a lot comfier as they weren't as tight as my jeans. Then again, nothing was ever as tight as the jeans I wore. In some ways it was a blessing that they were so tight as Sebastian couldn't get into them as easily.

Santana returned and grimaced when she saw me standing there topless, "It's such a shame this has happened to you. Your hot body has been marked."

I frowned at Santana's comment but she seemed apologetic for making such a remark. She stood behind me, observing my back.

After a while Santana sighed, "Your back just has burn marks on, as if you've been dragged along the ground. And you have a nasty cut on the back of your head. It doesn't look too deep but I don't want to take any chances. When I'm done with what I can do, my father's going to come and have a look. You have head injuries and I don't know to just skim over them."

Santana moved round to my front and observed, taking my hands in hers, "Okay you have scraped knuckles, although your right hand looks a little bloodier. Your wrists... oh my god those are handprints! Kurt..."

"Santana please just continue with the injuries. I promise I'll tell you what happened afterwards," I pleaded, desperate to hear what Sebastian had done to me.

Santana nodded and took a deep breath before continuing, "You have bruised wrists in the shape of handprints... oh god Kurt. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that. Um... your rib looks a little weird so I'm guessing you've bruised one or even broken one. Dad will know. Your neck... you have bruises and on one side you have a massive bite mark. Fuck Kurt! What happened? Oh right I'll wait... oh god! Um... you have cuts all along the right side of your face with a deep gash in your forehead and on the left side of your face, going from above your eye to your ear, you have a deep gash there as well. I can't see anymore. Any pains in the bottom half of your bottom?"

I shook my head, knowing that Santana was also trying to see if I was raped. When I shook my head, she let out a sigh of relief. Santana got to work, washing my knuckles with anaesthetic wipes. She tried dabbing at the marks on my back, causing me to wince and hiss. Santana just kept apologising. She moved onto my neck and face, occasionally causing me to cry out. Santana wrapped up my right hand in a bandage as that was more damaged. She eventually did wrap a bandage around the lower part of my left hand, including my knuckles, to protect it. Santana also bandaged my wrists up, wanting to protect them plus to hide them. If people saw them, questions would be asked. She covered the marks on my back with a plaster as she didn't want them to rub with the material of the clothes I was wearing and cause me more pain. Santana didn't know what to do about the huge and painful bite mark on my neck. She told me she'd ask her Dad about that as he might know what to do. Santana did all she could before surprising me and kissing my forehead, telling me she was off to get her father.

Santana returned a few minutes later with her Dad following her. I had met Doctor Lopez a couple of times and he seemed like a nice man. He smiled at me when he came in and listened to what Santana said about what she had already done.

He turned to me, "Right Kurt, let's get you sorted out. I just need to examine your head, neck and ribs."

Doctor Lopez prodded at my head and face, causing me to wince and hiss several times. He examined my neck with a frown of his face but the worst was when he examined my ribs. He prodded at them and caused me to cry out a couple of times.

Doctor Lopez turned to face his daughter, "He's going to need to stitches in the main gashes on his face; the one above his eye to his ear and the one on his forehead. The other cuts are too minor for stitches. The one on the back of his ear is a minor as well so he doesn't need stitches but will have a nasty lump there. His neck... that is one horrible looking bite mark. It doesn't require anything like stitches but we need to keep an eye on that. It's drawn blood meaning the person who did that bit down extremely hard. The best thing to do is cover it with some cotton wool and some tape to hold it down. A plaster would rip some of the skin when taken off and would cause more damage. He has two damaged ribs but they aren't broken, just severely bruised. There's nothing I can do for them but I'd advise Kurt to take painkillers regularly and soon he'll be pain free."

Santana's Dad smiled at me before leaving the room. I turned to look at Santana, feeling confused to what was happening.

Santana took my hand in hers, "My Dad has gone to get his bag. You need stitches Kurt otherwise your head won't heal. Don't worry, I'll be here the whole time and won't let go of your hand. Once it's over, you can have some painkillers and water then we'll snuggle up in bed okay?"

I nodded, feeling overwhelmed, "Thanks Santana."

Santana kissed my cheek, "No worries Porcelain."

Doctor Lopez came back into the bedroom with a small bag, "Are there any questions you have Kurt?"

I shook my head, "No I've seen my brother Finn have to have stitches many times due to football injuries. I just want it over and done with."

Doctor Lopez smiled at me, "Okay then. I suggest you close your eyes. I have the needle here and I promise I'll do them as subtly and neatly as I possibly can. They won't be that noticeable."

I nodded my head again and shut my eyes, wanting it to be over and done with. I felt Santana squeeze my hand the same time I felt a sharp prick in my forehead. I took a deep breath and let Doctor Lopez work his magic. All I wanted was to get into bed and sleep. I couldn't even do that after this as I promised I'd talk to Santana; plus I would probably be in too much pain to sleep. I wondered if I had drifted off to sleep when I heard Santana's father announce he was finished with the stitches. I suddenly hissed at the pain in my neck; obviously the doctor was applying the tape and cotton wool to my neck to cover up the bite but it still seriously hurt. Doctor Lopez bid us goodnight and left Santana and I alone. I slowly opened my eyes and caught my reflection in the mirror. I was relieved to see the bite was covered up but gasped when I saw my face. Both sides of my face had the obvious stitches in. They weren't as bad as they could have been but in contrast to my pale skin, they stood out. I sighed as I reached out to grab the T-shirt Santana had lent me. She quickly hurried me put it over my head, so I didn't knock my stitches. Santana handed me the painkillers and the water to follow after them. I did as I was instructed before being helped in bed by Santana. I watched as she picked up my clothes and left the room with them.

When she came back, Santana smiled softly at me, "My Mum said she'd wash them and have them ready for you in the morning."

I was overwhelmed by Santana and her family's kindness, "Thank you."

Santana smiled at me before making her way over and get into bed. To my surprise, she snuggled up to me, being careful not to hurt me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, surprised how nice it felt.

We laid in silence for a while until Santana broke it, "Kurt you promised me you'd tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath, "I will. When I start, can you not interrupt me? I just want to get it out. Also can you tell me what happened with you and how you found me?"

Santana nodded, "Of course I will. And I won't interrupt you."

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, "As you know Blaine dumped me," God that felt like it was years ago, "I was obviously upset at home and at dinner, Dad was in a mood and he ended up yelling at me and swearing at me. I know it was a bit extreme to run away but I was just so upset and felt so unloved. I just ran and ran, not knowing where I was going. I eventually stopped, just collapsed somewhere. I knew someone coming and it turned out to be Sebastian. He asked me if I was all right and I tried to tell him to go away. He was nice, which freaked me out, and put his jacket round me to warm me up. He asked me to go to Scandals with him to cheer me up. He wasn't going to leave me out in the cold on my own with no phone or anything. We went to Scandals and started drinking. It was karaoke night and Sebastian signed me up. I sang 'Titanium' and everyone loved it. The manager asked me to become a fulltime singer at Scandals then tried to flirt with me, slipping his number into my pocket. I went back to Sebastian and we chatted for a bit, before he asked me to dance. We danced for a little while until 'Teenage Dream' came on. It's the song... Blaine sang to me when I first met him nearly two years ago. I ran out, feeling upset. Sebastian chased me and asked me to talk to a friend. I basically screamed at him, telling me he wasn't my friend. I complained my life sucked and Blaine... doesn't love me. Sebastian said that was good as he loved me. I didn't know what to do. I asked him to explain and he did, saying our bitchy banter ignited a fire inside him. I tried to turn him down but he wouldn't listen. I said to talk about this when he's sober but he wouldn't listen. I told him I still loved... Blaine and next thing I know, he's kissing me. I pushed him off and yelled at him then he suddenly lunged for me, knocking us both to the ground. I tried to push him off, I swear I tried, but he was too strong and was holding my wrists. That's why I have those bruises. I kept fighting back but it was no use. Eventually I bit down on Sebastian's hand and used my free hand to punch him in the face before kneeing him in the balls. I pushed him off me and ran away, straight into the path of a car and narrowly avoided getting hit by a car. I started running again, not knowing where I was going. I started thinking of all the shit in my life and how unfair it is. I stopped running as I felt dizzy and sick. I threw up a lot, sat down and cried then you called my name. That's my night."

Santana just stared at me in horror, "Oh my God! You poor poor boy!"

I hadn't realised I had tears trailing down my cheek as I retold the events of the past evening. I quickly wrapped them away with my hands and slowly wrapped my arms around Santana again.

Santana looked upset herself, "I can't believe that happened to you. Oh Kurt, you poor boy! I got a phone call from Finn. He was frantically asking if I had seen you. I was with Brittany. We were both worried. This was about ten. Apparently you had already been missing around three hours and no one knew where you were. Your Dad..."

I gestured for her to continue and she sighed, "I went to your house with Brit to find out what was going on. Your Dad, your step-mum, Frankenteen, Berry, the Hobbit, Trouty Mouth, Puck were all there, completely freaking out. Finn explained what had happened, how you had just bolted out the door, how he had chased after you, lost you, driven around looking for you and how he couldn't find you. Your Dad called Blaine but he hadn't seen you. Seriously Kurt, Blaine was freaking out and crying so much. Well pretty much everyone was. No one could find you. I sent Brit home to search in her house with Lord Tubbington; it was better that way. We called the rest of the New Directions and everyone was out looking for you. Mr Schue was as well, even Coach Sylvester! Look Kurt, I'm not going to repeat this but we will love you and were terrified that something bad had happened. It's clearly evident that it did. It was pure luck I was driving along when I did. I took a different route home and suddenly I see a boy sitting on a bench sobbing his eyes out at twenty past three in the morning. I had to take a chance and thankfully it was you. I'm so glad you've been found otherwise I don't think I'd be sleeping tonight."

I leaned down and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead, "I love you too Santana. Thank you for everything. It's so overwhelming and I really appreciate. I'm glad I'm in the warm, rather than still out there. I probably would have passed out somewhere along the line from the alcohol and the pain I was in."

Santana just snuggled into my chest, "Let's not think about that. You're here and safe. Tomorrow everyone else will see you're safe... well later today. Are you going to go to school?"

I nodded, "I think I will. Even if it's just to make an appearance before heading home to sleep some more. I suppose we'd better get to sleep. What's the time?"

Santana glanced at her phone, "It's half four. Shit we have to be up in less than four hours. I know you take time to get ready but seriously, if we want more sleep, there's no messing around with your hair and face tomorrow. Well you won't be able to do much with your face, considering that your face is covered in either stitches or cuts. Anyway Porcelain shut up and go to sleep. Love you."

"Love you too Santana. Night," I replied, letting my eye close.

I thought Santana had fallen asleep but suddenly she spoke, "If you tell anyone what I said and that I snuggled up with you, I will crush your balls. Understand Hummel?!"

I just rolled my eyes and kissed Santana's forehead before closing my eyes again and trying to fall asleep.

**Sorry for my absent lately. I've started university and am doing a primary teaching course so of course it's busy. This chapter has taken me a couple of weeks as had to find the time. Plus I turned 19 ****woop woop.**

**I also couldn't believe Blaine cheated on Kurt! The Break Up was such a brilliant episode but I cried several times. Klaine are endgame!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ****Basically a whole chapter of Kurt and Santana. ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like only a few seconds has passed after falling asleep when I heard the alarm go off. I vaguely recognised it as Amy Winehouse's 'Back to Black'. I briefly wondered why I had changed my alarm when it was usually Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. I groaned and moved my arm to hit snooze, wanting to just sleep for another ten minutes at least. A searing pain shot through my wrist, causing me to gasp and bolt upright as I clutched at my wrist.

"Ouch! Why did you wake me up like that Hummel? I was going to turn it off; no need to get your lady knickers in a twist," I heard a voice sounding like Santana say.

I turned to gape at the girl sitting next to me on the bed. I wondered what the hell she was doing in bed with me. I glanced around the room and immediately realised this was not my room. I turned my attention back to Santana to find her expression had softened when she had seen the look on my face.

Santana took my hand in hers, "You remember what happened last night, don't you?"

I shook myself out of a daze and allowed the memories of the night before to wash over me. I was instantly hit with images of running away, seeing Sebastian, Scandals, singing 'Titanium', Sebastian pinning me to the ground as he attacked my neck and finally seeing Santana.

I shuddered as I whispered, "I remember."

Santana squeezed my hand before letting go of it, "Good as I can't be arsed to go through it all again. By the way Porcelain, you're really comfy to sleep on. It's probably to do with your lady pear hips."

I almost smiled at Santana's words. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to take our minds off what had happened the night before by acting casual and being her usual insulting self. I watched as she got out of bed and started to select what she was wearing for school.

"Yo Kurt," She said to get my attention, "Dad said not to wash your hair due to the cut at the back of your head. He put something on it I think and he doesn't want that to get ruined. He also mentioned about washing and moisturising your face. You have to be extremely careful around your stitches and wounds. You can't get any of your creams or water on them."

I gaped at her, "Santana I look horrendous. I probably look worse than I did last night. I need to sort out my face and hair. Can I at least style my hair?"

Santana smiled sympathetically, "Yes you can but don't go near the cut at the back of your head. Remember Kurt, your bed hair looks wanky! If you insist, I have some hair spray that gives hair volume that you can use. You're not allowed to use any face creams you find in my bathroom, understood? Do you want help removing my brother's T-shirt so you don't catch your stitches?"

I sighed and nodded. Santana gently helped me pull the T-shirt off; being particularly careful around my head. I thanked her and made my way into the bathroom, taking the towel Santana was holding out for me. I saw Santana grab her own towel and leave the room; probably to use her parents' bathroom. I turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature of the water several times. I eventually settled on a lukewarm temperature as I didn't want to cause further damage to my skin. I pulled off the sweatpants and boxers, before putting them in a neat pile. I slowly got into the shower and let the water hit me. I winced a couple of times as it hit my body but soon got used to it. I had the shortest shower ever known to man; only making sure I had washed my body. I kept my face, hair and neck out of the water's reach. The bandages on my hands had got wet but I was sure Santana would be able to apply new ones. I got out of the shower and reached for the towel. As I dried my body off, wincing every time I moved, I glanced at the mirror. I almost looked unrecognisable. Some family members I hadn't seen for over a year definitely wouldn't know it was me. I didn't want to think about what would happen when I walked into the choir room or when I walked into my own home. I had made Santana upset and I had never really seen her upset before; apart from when she was drunk. I didn't want to think of my Dad or Blaine's reaction. My heart still hurt when I thought of Blaine. I quickly pushed those thoughts away and reached for the hairspray on the shelf in the bathroom. I had to give my hair at least some volume. I used the hairbrush I found very gently on my hair before applying the hairspray. I looked at my hair in the mirror. It wasn't the usual Kurt Hummel hairdo but it would have to do. I wrapped the towel around my waist, picked up the boxers and sweatpants, and made my way back into Santana's room. I glanced down at my boxers, wondering if I was going to have to wear this particular pair again. I looked up to see Santana wasn't in her room so I didn't have to deal with the 'wanky' comments about my state of undress. I noticed my clothes from last night were laid out on Santana's bed; washed and ironed. I was so grateful for every member of the Lopez family. I put the sweatpants in the laundry basket in Santana's room before pulling on my boxers; after spraying some deodorant on them, and put my socks on. I took a deep breath before attempting to pull my skinny jeans on; hating the way they were causing my wrists to ache. I was glad my legs weren't bruised or hurt at all; apart from a few minor scratches, otherwise I'd be in even more pain. I pulled on my white shirt but took a few minutes to do up all the buttons. I decided to leave the outfit like that as it wasn't the time for a fabulous outfit by moi; plus I had worn it the day before. I folded up my waistcoat and put on my Doc Martens. I put my waistcoat in a small Ralph Lauren bag left out for me. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and once again sighed in despair. This would have to do. Santana walked in at that moment, wearing her cheerio's uniform and adjusting her high pony.

She stared at me in shock, "Wow! This is the most normal I've ever seen you! Aside from Glee costumes and your Dalton uniform... nah you were still a prep boy in that so you look more normal here."

"Don't get used to it," I muttered in return before speaking in a normal tone, "Santana can you redo the bandages for my hands? They got wet."

Santana nodded before going to the bathroom and returning with her box of medical supplies. She sat me down on her bed and gently took off my previous bandages, apologising every time I winced. We both stared at my hands and wrists once the bandages had been removed. The knuckles on my left hand were lined with cuts whereas my right hand was full of cuts and small bruises. The bruises on wrists were now a dark purple and completely in the shape of a hand. I shuddered as the memory of Sebastian holding my wrists to the ground flashed through my mind. Santana smiled sadly at me before dressed both my hands as she had done before. I was relieved the bruises were hidden away as they seemed to be the ones that triggered flashbacks. I watched as Santana put the medical box away and started gathering her bag and belongings together. I turned my attention to the mirror and tried out different expressions, seeing if they would cause me pain. Every time I tried, my face ached and caused me to wince, sometimes groan. It felt like the hardest job in the world to even keep my eyes open. All I wanted was to curl up and sleep. I glanced up to see Santana looking at me anxiously.

"Are you okay Porcelain?" Santana asked, standing in front of me, "I mean... are you actually okay to go to school? You've had some pretty big blows to the head so you probably have conclusion. You need to rest!"

I smiled at my friend, grateful for everything she had done, "I'm fine Doctor Lopez. I promise you I'll get some rest after we've gone to school."

Santana frowned at me before leaving her room. I grabbed hold of the Ralph Lauren bag and placed it on my lap, ready for when we left. I once again glanced at my reflection, hating how I looked. I always looked immaculate no matter what I was wearing. I had done my best but my injuries made me look terrible. I looked away from my reflection as Santana came back into the room.

"I just went to speak to my Dad. I wasn't doing it behind your back or anything Porcelain, I'm just... I'm just worried about you. You seem to be out of it. Dad said you just need to get lots of rest and not do anything too strenuous," Santana explained, "That probably means no emotional talks with a certain ex Warbler who is the size of a hobbit."

I just sighed at the mention of Blaine, "I wouldn't be up to emotional talks with him in any state."

"Santana! You're running late! You need to go soon but not before your father checks on Kurt's stitches!" I heard Mrs Lopez call up the stairs.

Santana sighed but motioned for me, making sure we had all our bags first, to follow her as we made our way to her father's office. Santana knocked and Doctor Lopez quickly opened it, smiling at the two of us.

"How are you feeling Kurt?" He asked as he assessed my stitches.

"Really tired, nauseous and aching all over," I replied truthfully, just wishing I could go to bed.

Doctor Lopez frowned, "Kurt why are you going to school? It won't do your health any good. You should be going home to bed and resting!"

Santana answered for me, "We have Glee club first Dad and Kurt is just showing he's alive to everyone. Everyone was searching for Kurt last night so we thought we'd go in to show that he's been found. After that I will be taking him home and making sure he is tucked up in bed, then I'll return to school. Coach will kill me if I miss Cheerio so I won't be skipping."

Santana's Dad nodded, "That's good enough for me. Kurt I will be calling the school at midday if Santana hasn't called me beforehand to let me know she's taken you home. If you are still at school I will personally take you home, capiche?"

I nodded in understanding at what the doctor was saying. I knew I couldn't be stubborn and refuse to rest.

Doctor Lopez smiled at me, "I'm glad that's sorted. Kurt if you need anything at all, just let me know through Santana. Right I need to get ready to go to work, I've been paged in. You two better get to school as you're running late enough as it is. You might even miss Glee club."

He kissed Santana's cheek and smiled at me before returning to his desk to sort out some paperwork. Santana and I left the office and headed to the stairs. Santana wrapped her arm around my waist and glared at me until I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We took our time as we made our way down the stairs. Any time I winced, Santana would stop us and give me some time to breathe. I felt really bad for doing this to happen but Santana was the one insisting. Mrs Lopez was standing by the door when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you need any help Mi'ja?" Santana's Mum asked.

Santana shook her head before kissing her mother's cheek, "I'm good thanks Madre. I'll see you tonight."

To my surprise, Mrs Lopez gently kissed me on the cheek, "Goodbye Kurt. Get some rest and take care."

I smiled back at her, "Thank you for everything Mrs Lopez."

Santana and I made our way out of the house; Santana still helping me as I was feeling weak. We reached Santana's car and Santana helped me a little into the passenger's seat. Santana got in the driver's side and turned the engine off. We set off to school, knowing that we would probably get to McKinley after the start of Glee. Santana reached for her iPod and I saw her click a 'New Directions' playlist, putting it on shuffle. I knew she really did love Glee club. I remembered that Santana had called it the best part of her day at Sectionals two years ago. Life had been so different then; I had never met Blaine or Sebastian and I looked completely different. 'Don't Stop Believin' filled the air and I smiled to myself. I remembered the beginning of the New Directions and how it was only six of us. The club had changed so much over the last three years. It was weird to think that the majority of the club was graduating. What was the future of the New Directions? I closed my eyes and let the music wash over me. 'How Will I Know?' was the next song and instantly reminded me of the drama of Whitney week. I thought Blaine and I would have been okay after that but I had guessed wrong. With my eyes closed, it was so difficult to remain awake. I could feel myself drifting off.

"Kurt!" Santana's voice jolted me awake, "Don't you dare fall asleep on me!"

I opened my eyes to look at Santana. She was repeatedly glancing at me, looking worried.

"I just want to sleep! Why can't I? Just a quick sleep before we get to school," I told her, settling back against the seat to sleep.

Santana tapped my knee several times to wake me, "Kurt you have concussion. I was a little worried last night you wouldn't wake up. Just do your best to stay awake, okay Hummel? When I get you home, you can sleep then as Frankenteen's Mum will know what to do."

I nodded as I listened to her, something dawning on me, "Santana... did you let anyone know you had found me?"

Santana snorted at my words, "Do you really think I would find you then not try to contact people? I called Finnocence when I went to get my Dad but it went to voicemail. I left him a message berating him for not picking up and letting him know I found you. This was about four this morning so I hope he got my message. I was a little preoccupied with you, to be honest."

I reached across and squeezed Santana's hand on the steering wheel, "It's okay Santana. You did try to let someone know and Finn probably saw he had a missed call this morning. I have to say, as we're in private and you won't appreciate this in public, I'm so grateful for what you and your family did. Thank you so much."

Santana smiled at me, "You're welcome. I would do it for you any time Porcelain. You're my gay boy."

I rolled my eyes, wincing slightly, but smiled at Santana. I glanced out the window to see we were pulling into a parking space at McKinley. I guessed I had been asleep for longer than I thought. Santana parked up and turned off the engine. I watched as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car. In a flash she was at my side.

Santana opened the door, "Leave your bag here. I'll be taking you home. Don't deny help this time Hummel and be your usual stubborn arse."

I grinned at her as I took Santana's hands to pull me to my feet. She made her bag was secure before wrapping her arm around my waist. I immediately wrapped my arm around her shoulders, grateful for the support. As we made our way into school, I stumbled and caused Santana to squeeze my waist a little too tight; pressing one of my bruised ribs. I cried out and squeezed my eyes shut as pain flooded through my body.

"Shit Kurt I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" asked a flustered Santana as she tried to make me answer.

"I'm okay," I gasped out, gently rubbing my sore rib, "I just want to sit down."

Santana chuckled to herself, "Well when you get into that choir room, people are gonna be coming up to you and hugging you; not letting you sit down."

I groaned while Santana laughed as we continued our way into the school. Once the choir room was inside, I suddenly felt nervous. What was going to happen? I could hear muffled voices coming from the room but no singing. I could have sworn I heard my name mentioned several times. Santana squeezed my waist extremely gently just before we entered the choir room. I saw Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester standing in front of the New Directions with everyone looking distraught. I spotted Blaine sitting in the black row, looking like he was crying. When we walked in, everyone's gazes fell upon us; mainly me. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious and aware of how awful I looked.

"Kurt!" I heard my stepbrother say as he untangled himself from Rachel's arms and rushed over to me.

He pulled me out of Santana's grasp and pulled me into the tightest hug ever. It was weird to think he was the boy who called my belongings 'faggy'. Finn was hugging me so hard he was squeezing my ribs, causing me to gasp in pain. My face and hands were caught up against his chest, creating agonising pain.

"Finn let him go!" I heard Santana yell, "You're hurting him! He's in pain!"

Finn immediately let me go as I tried to catch my breath, wheezing a little and clutching at my ribs. I was so grateful to Santana as I hadn't been able to speak.

Finn looked so upset, "I'm so sorry dude, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so relieved to see you. I thought... I thought you were dead. Oh god Kurt I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know you didn't mean to Finn," I said, trying to calm him down.

I suddenly heard a whisper to the left of Finn, "Kurt?"

I turned my head in that direction to find Blaine standing there, staring at me in shock.

He stepped closer to me, "You're alive?"

"Obviously," I said, wondering why everyone was saying that, "I'm here."

Blaine suddenly leapt at me and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't as strong as Finn's and it didn't cause me any physical pain, but it was still a loving hug. Thankfully Blaine hadn't buried his face in my neck like he usually did as I had bruises on both sides and that horrific bite mark.

Blaine stepped back, his hands on my shoulders, "Oh Kurt I was so worried. Anything could have happened to you."

I glanced behind Blaine to notice all of the New Directions were on their feet, standing just behind Finn. I turned my attention back to Blaine to answer when I suddenly felt my vision go blurry. I felt myself slack slightly into Blaine's arms but luckily both Blaine and Santana were both there to hold me up.

"Porcelain needs to sit down pronto!" Santana yelled at the standing New Directions.

I saw Mike quickly grab me a chair and I let Santana and Blaine both lead me over to it.

"Kurt put your head behind your knees. It should stop the urge to pass out. I am not letting you pass out or fall asleep," I heard Santana say as she gently pushed my head between my knees, mindful of the cut on my head.

I took deep breaths for a few minutes before I slowly bought my head back up. Everyone, apart from Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester, were sitting in front of me; Blaine, Santana and Finn being the closest.

Rachel broke the silence, "Kurt... what happened to you?"

Before I could reply, Finn interrupted, "Where did you find him Santana? And why didn't you let me know?!"

Santana looked annoyed, "I called you at four this morning to tell you. I left you a message to tell you as you didn't pick you up."

"Oh... sorry Santana," Finn quickly apologised.

Santana nodded before continuing, "I was on my way home about half three this morning but I had gone a little way home. I noticed a figure on a bench crying in the dark. I stopped the car as I had to see if it was Kurt. Thankfully it was. I took him home, got him cleaned up, had my father check him over and put him to bed."

"Was he like this when you found him?" I heard Mercedes ask, sounding tearful.

I saw Santana nod, "Yeah he actually looked worse as he had blood everywhere and had thrown up a couple of times I think. My Dad and I between us got him cleaned up."

"What happened to you Porcelain?" I glanced up to see Coach Sylvester looking at me, with a look of concern.

I looked around to see every face looking at me with a worried expression, "I don't really want to talk about it. It was definitely one of the worst nights of my life."

That seemed to make everyone even more worried. Everyone was just staring at me; I could feel their eyes on my face, neck and hands. They obviously all wanted to know what had happened to me but I didn't want everyone to know. I knew how much they all loved gossip.

Mr Schue broke the silence, "Does Burt know he's been found?"

I saw Finn shake his head, "No as I didn't see the message. He was gone when I woke up this morning to come to school. I'll give him a call now."

"Wait Finn," Mr Schue said, "What is Kurt going to do? Do you want Burt to pick him up from here?"

Santana answered his question, "I was going to drive him home. We decided to come here so everyone could see he's alive. I think he has concussion so he needs plenty of rest. As you can sleep he's had plenty of blows to the head so needs to rest."

Mr Schue nodded, "That's a good idea. Finn, I think you should phone Burt and let him know Kurt's coming home. I'm sure he wants to be there when his son comes home."

I watched as Finn left the choir room to phone my Dad. I suddenly didn't want to see my Dad. Seeing me like this would lead to stress and would cause him to have a second heart attack. The New Directions obviously realised I was leaving now. Majority of the girls kissed my cheek while the boys gently patted me on the shoulder.

Mercedes crouched down in front of me, "Oh boo I was so worried about you. I'm still worried about you. You need to get better as soon as possible, and then we can continue to be as fabulous as we usually are."

Mercedes kissed my cheek and Rachel took her place, taking a hand gently in hers, "My poor poor Best Gay. You need to get better as we need to go to New York together. I know I choked but I will get Carmen Tibideaux to let me sing again. I am too talented for her to not..."

"Berry shut up! Porcelain doesn't want to listen to this," Santana exclaimed, not hiding her annoyance at Rachel.

I expected Rachel to argue back but she simply got moved away. I suspected she would argue with Santana about this later.

Brittany leaned and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, "I love you Dolphin. I will set Lord Tubbington on whoever hurt you. Get better soon. I'll make you a get well soon card to cheer you up and cure you."

I smiled softly at Brittany as she moved away. I watched as Puck came and stood in front of me.

"I would fist bump you but your hands are bandaged and I don't want to hurt you Princess," Puck explained, gesturing to my hands, "You're my boy Hummel and I need you to be okay. I'll kick the ass of whoever hurt you."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at Puck. Blaine walked over and crouched down in front of me, gently taking my hands in his and tracing the bandages with his thumbs.

"Whoever did this to you deserves to rot in hell. You don't deserve this. You're such a beautiful and amazing person Kurt, I hate that this happened to you. I'm so sorry for everything and I promise you that I will make it up to you," Blaine whispered for my ears only as he placed a kiss to my bandages.

"Blaine..." I started, not knowing how I would continue.

At that moment Finn walked back in, "Burt's heading home now. He had gone to the garage to do some paperwork then had continued his search. Both Burt and Mum are at home. I didn't tell him how you looked Kurt though, but he is so grateful to you Santana."

I saw Santana nod at Finn, "I had better get Kurt home."

Santana and Blaine both helped me up. Santana wrapped her arm around my waist as I wrapped mine around her shoulder.

"Do you need help?" Finn offered, "I can carry Kurt to the car."

Santana glanced at me with an apologetic expression, "Sorry Kurt but that would be easier for the two of us."

I sighed before turning to Finn, "Fine but please be gentle. I'm already in a lot of pain."

Finn nodded before picking me up bridal style. I knew my fifteen year old self would have been beside himself if he knew one day Finn would be carrying me like this. As my present eighteen year old self, all I thought of was my stepbrother helping me out. Finn carried me out of the room as I called out a goodbye to my friends. My eyes met Blaine's as he watched me be carried away. I knew I would have to talk to him sooner than later. Finn carried me to Santana's car. Santana opened the door for me and Finn slid me inside, minding my head.

Finn smiled at me sadly, "I'm so glad you're okay dude. Burt and Mum were beside themselves last night. Your Dad... he felt so bad."

"I'm sorry I ran out," was all I could say; I felt like I was choking.

"I totally understand why you did it. I would have done the same. You're a lot quicker than me so if I had done it, I probably would have been caught," Finn joked, causing me to smile.

Santana turned on the engine and Finn shut the door, waving to us as Santana drove out of the car park.

"Well that was eventful," Santana stated after a few moments of silence.

I burst out laughing at her words, causing my body to ache. Santana laughed with me for a while, before sighing.

"I know you need to talk to your Dad but I want you to lay down first, or sleep first then talk. I'm really worried about you Kurt. You nearly passed out in the choir room," Santana said, glancing at me.

I nodded, "I will do. I feel so weak and tired. I need to rest."

Santana nodded back, "Good boy."

I watched as Santana pulled into my road and parked outside my house. Santana switched the engine off and got out of the car. She opened the door for me and helped me out, picking up my Ralph Lauren bag. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around my waist and we made our way to the front door. Before either of us could knock, the front door burst open and there stood my Dad and Carole. Both of them looked like they hadn't slept at all and both had bloodshot eyes, suggesting they had been crying.

"Kurt! Thank God..." My Dad's voice trailed off when he caught sight of what I looked like, "Oh my God what happened?"

I opened my mouth to say something, to say anything but instead I felt my knees buckle and I collapsed, letting the darkness take me.

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this. I have been ill with tonsillitis. Still ill but able to function a bit more and update my stories **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please pretty please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see was a bright light. I immediately closed my eyes again. My entire body ached and I didn't know what had happened. My head was pounding but I tried to ignore it. All I wanted to do was fall asleep. I felt a cold hand touch my forehead, causing a shiver down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes again to find that curtains had been drawn across the window. I was confused where I was. I didn't know if I was at Santana's house and I had just dreamt going to school then home, or if I was at home, or if I was home but I had dreamt the whole thing and hadn't been injured. That was the least likely as my whole body felt like it was on fire and I was getting burnt every move I made. The cold hand pressed again on my forehead and I slowly moved my head so I could see who it was. To my surprise it was Carole. She was leaning over me and feeling how hot my forehead was. She hadn't noticed I was awake but I was horrified to see she had tears in her eyes and looked like she had been crying a lot due to her red rimmed eyes. I knew it was all down to me. I had hurt my family once again. I had to stop her feeling sad; she had done so much for me.

"Carole?" I whispered, hoping I wouldn't startle her.

Carole looked at me as if she was a deer caught in headlights. She stared at me for a few seconds before she reacted.

"Oh Kurt!" she exclaimed, smiling at me but the tears flowed down her cheeks, "Burt, come here! Kurt's awake!"

I tried to sit up but pain just stabbed at various parts of my body, causing me to let out several groans.

Carole ran a hand through my hand gently, "Sweetheart, don't move. You're in a lot of pain. I've called your Doctor to come round and see if you need further treatment. I know Doctor Lopez looked at you last night and treated you but you seem to have gotten worse."

I let my body slowly go back to its position when I woke up. I looked around the room I was in. My first view was the television. I realised I was lying on the sofa in the living with a pillow to cushion my head and a blanket over me. I didn't know how long I had been passed out for.

I tried to take a deep breath but a pain shot through my ribs, "Oh this hurts..."

Carole seemed pained at my words, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. The Doctor is on his way. I don't want to give you any pain medication in case you need to go to hospital."

My eyes widened at her words, "Hospital? I don't want to go to hospital Carole! Please Carole! I can't go to hospital!"

Carole ran her hand through my hair again, "Hopefully it won't come to that darling. We're just so worried about you and we want to make sure. I know you hate hospitals but if you need to go, you have to. You really need medical treatment."

I nodded as she continued to run her hands through my hair. It was oddly soothing as I never let anyone touch my hair. Blaine was the only exception to the rule. I knew I needed to talk to him. He had acted so differently today and he had obviously been so worried about what had happened to me. I wondered if Blaine thought he had made a mistake in breaking my heart but I couldn't get my hopes up if I was mistaken. He could have just been worried that people might blame him if I had been really hurt. I mentally shook my head. Blaine wasn't like that. He cared about people and wasn't at all malicious. He had loved me once upon a time so would care about me. He obviously had been genuinely worried at me and had been distraught to hear I was missing; judging by the look on his face. He had been so sweet and loving when I had seen him briefly in the choir room earlier today. I wanted to talk to him so badly but knew I wasn't up to it. I needed to focus on myself, not whether my ex boyfriend wanted us to get back together after being apart for roughly twenty fours where I had been attacked by his friend.

Suddenly the door burst out and my Dad came charging into the room.

"Carole!? You said Kurt was awake?" Dad panted out, obviously out of breath from running.

Carole nodded, "Yeah he is. He's awake, Burt."

I watched as my Dad made his way over to the sofa cautiously. He pulled off his baseball cap and scratched at his head, before returning the baseball cap to the top of his head; something he only did when he was worried and didn't know what to do.

Carole leaned forward to kiss my forehead, "I'll leave you two to talk. I'll come back when the Doctor gets here."

Carole got up and I saw her whisper something to my Dad. He nodded in response and the two of us watched as Carole left the room. Dad looked at me but I quickly averted my eyes to the ceiling. I didn't know what to say. I knew we needed to talk as that was inevitable, but I didn't know what either of us would say. I knew I needed to apologise for my actions and the worry I caused my family. I also knew Dad would want to know what had happened to me and, as if I knew him so well, I knew he would go absolutely mental and want to hunt Sebastian down. Blaine would have a similar action to my Dad when I told him... if I told him I automatically corrected. Blaine might not want to talk about it and might just want closure from me; especially since I wanted to go to New York next year.

"Kurt..." Dad whispered, causing me to look at him and focus my attention on him.

"Dad..." I responded in the same tone, wondering what was going to happen.

I watched as my Dad stepped over to the sofa, watching me for any reaction that suggested I didn't want him near me. Dad slowly sat down on the edge of the sofa next to my body, careful not to jostle me at all as it would cause me pain.

Suddenly Dad let out a sob, "Oh Kurt, I hate to see you looking like this... all bandaged up... it kills me!"

This caused me to panic, "Dad... your heart!"

Dad quickly shook his head, "Screw my heart! My heart is physically fine kiddo. Although... this might sound so cheesy you might roll your eyes at me, but I'm heartbroken at the fact this happened to you son."

His words did cause me to smile slightly but I was still cautious about him being stressed out, which could lead to another heart attack and he could die this time.

"Dad... firstly that is cheesy but I appreciate the sentiment and secondly I'm worried about your heart," I told my Dad, wishing he was more worried about his heart.

Dad took my hand carefully in his, not squeezing too hard as he didn't want to hurt me, "Kurt I know you're worried about my heart. I'm worried about my heart but you have to remember I didn't just have the heart attack; it's been a year and a half since I was in hospital. Kurt... I get it. You lost your Mum when you were eight years old and I'm the only parent left. I don't ever want to let you down buddy. I promise you that I will take care of myself as best as I can. Between you and Carole, there is no way I will go back to my old diet. You two will never let me. I know you didn't tell me about that kid Karofsky threatening you because you were worried about my heart and the stress. I understand that as it hadn't been long since I had had the heart attack but kid... you don't have to worry about me like you do. I'm the parent and it's my job to worry about you. Okay?"

I took in what my Dad had said. I was always worried about his heart and what would happen to him. I had been worried about him before the heart attack but I guess that had put it in perspective for me. If my Dad died, I would be an orphan and I couldn't bear the idea of both my parents being gone from me. I could barely cope with my Mum gone.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to cause you too much stress," I said, looking down at Dad's hand holding mine, "I just remember the morning of the day when you had the heart attack. We had had an argument and it would have caused you stress as I was a disappointment to you..."

I trailed off as Dad had told me last night that he was disappointed in me for the second time. I had told him I didn't have an appetite for Carole's lasagne but he had been disappointed in me.

Dad quickly stopped my thoughts, "There is no way in hell that you are a disappointment to me Kurt Hummel! I know I told you twice that I was disappointed in you but never in my life have I been disappointed in my brave and brilliant son! Is that why you're always worried about causing me stress? Do you feel that you led to that heart attack?"

I shrugged my shoulders but winced at my aching bones, "In a way. I know you probably would have had a heart attack but I had an argument with you and hours later I'm getting pulled out of class as you've had a heart attack. There must be a connection there."

Dad cupped my face gently with his free hand, "There is no connection there Kurt. You are not to blame I can guarantee that."

My Dad's expression was so honest and eager; I couldn't help believe what he was saying. I nodded slightly, showing that I understood what he was saying. Dad let out a sigh and leaned down to kiss my forehead, avoiding any cuts I had on my head.

Dad cleared his throat and let go of my face, "I think we should talk about what happened last night then."

I nodded in response but didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

Luckily Dad seemed to know what to say, "I don't know what I can do to make it up to you son. I'm so sorry for what I did and what I said. I can't believe I blew up like that. I'm so sorry."

"Dad it's okay, I understand," I replied, knowing that my Dad was really apologetic.

Dad shook his head, "No Kurt, it's not. I had had a stressful day and was pissed off in general. There was absolutely no need for me to take it out on you when it turns out you had had a worse day than me and because of me, you felt the need to leave the house and it led to you being hurt."

"I shouldn't have run," I interrupted, speaking my true feelings, "I should have stood my ground and made you see why I was upset. I shouldn't have fled like the coward I am."

Dad once again shook his head, "Kurt there is no way in hell you are a coward! Son you are one, if not the bravest person I have ever had the privilege to know. I completely understand why you ran. You didn't feel like you could stay in your own home and I will always regret that I made you feel that way. I hate that I made my own son leave due to what I said and how I acted. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Dad I forgive you," I said, hoping Dad understood, "My mind was trying to keep me rational and was trying to tell me you had had a long day and was exhausted, so you were acting out of character. However there was a tiny part of me telling me that you were sick of having me around and didn't want to have a fag..."

"Don't ever say that word in this house!" Dad growled, startling me.

"...to have a gay son and that tiny part of me made itself known, making me listen to it," I finished, hoping I didn't make my Dad too upset.

I glanced at my father to see he had tears at the corners of his eyes. I hated seeing him like this.

"Kurt..." Dad's voice was all choked up, "I will never ever be sick of having you around. Didn't I tell you a couple of weeks ago that I don't want you to go? That I'm going to miss you so much? Didn't I say that I wish I could have my sweet little boy back so you didn't have to leave? Kurt I wish you were always around. I hope you also realise that I would love you whether you were gay or straight. You're my son, my boy. You're my son and I'll always love you no matter what. Remember what I said to you in that auditorium? It's your job to be yourself and it's my job to love you no matter what. I stick to what I said kiddo and I always will."

I nodded at my Dad, tears making their way down my face. Dad seemed to be having the same problem as me.

"I love you Dad," I whispered, sniffing as I tried to speak over my tears.

"I love you too kiddo," Dad replied as he quickly wiped his tears away, "I'll always love you."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to calm down and stop our tears.

Dad took a deep breath, "Kurt I need to apologise for the fact I swore at you and dismissed your problems as 'teenage boy crap'. Your problems are my number one priority. I know you would never have been acting like that if it was meaningless. I'm so sorry Kurt. I couldn't believe that I had told you to eat your... dinner the way I did. I should never have taken it out on you. I'm so sorry. I was being selfish and focusing on myself, not paying attention to the heartbroken boy at the table."

I let out a watery chuckle, "It's okay Dad. I forgive you. I know how sorry you are."

Dad smiled weakly, "Thank you Kurt. Before we talk about the events of last night in full detail, no matter how stressful you think it might be, do you want to talk about what happened with Blaine?"

More tears appeared in my eyes when he said my ex boyfriend's name. I hated how pathetic I felt but I felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart. He was supposed to be my forever and I hated to think those dreams had come to an abrupt end.

A shuddery breath escaped my lips, "Blaine said... he... he doesn't want to hold me back if I go to New York so... he broke up with me."

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry," Dad said, squeezing my hand gently and trying to look like this was the first time he had received this news.

I knew my Dad too well, "You knew already, didn't you?"

Dad sighed, "Yeah I did. I spoke to Blaine last night when we were looking for you. Son you have to know he was so scared and so worried about you. He was practically beating himself up as he blamed himself for you going missing. I told him that it was me that caused you to run but he wouldn't hear of it. He said that he took full responsibility. He was the last one to return home last night and wanted to skip school to continue looking. Blaine said he would never forgive himself if you were hurt in anyway. I'm guessing he was relieved he went to school as Santana took you there."

It took me a moment to speak, "Yeah he was happy to see me. He hugged me and just kept staring at me... as did everyone else. I probably need to speak to Blaine then."

"Probably need to?" Dad raised his eyebrow at me, "Kurt you definitely need to. He was frantic with worry last night. I know he's deeply in love with you and breaking up with you was a mistake. You need to talk to that boy Kurt Hummel."

"All right I will Dad," I replied, smiling slightly at my Dad's love for mine and Blaine's relationship.

Dad smiled back before his expression grew serious, "Kurt we need to discuss what happened last night after you ran out the house."

I paused, "Okay. Can you first tell me what happened with you and can you also promise that you won't interrupt me during my story and that you won't storm off at the end?"

Dad looked at me questionably but sighed, "I promise Kurt. Right um... well I called after you and Finn gave chase but you were too quick. Carole and I ran out of the house as well but couldn't see you. I was screaming your name but to no avail. Finn came back eventually saying you were way too quick for him and he had lost you in the darkness. We went back inside and Carole had a massive go at me. Finn told me you had been really upset and he didn't think you were very well. I felt so guilty and needed to apologise. Finn went out in his car to look for me but didn't find you. We waited for about an hour but we were so worried. We called up everyone from the New Directions but no one had seen you. Several of them came round, all keen on helping to look for you while the rest were already out looking. I called Will and Sue and they got involved in the search. I eventually called Blaine and, let me tell you, that was one of the hardest phone calls of my life. Blaine immediately started panicking and came over straight away. He was crying so much and was desperate for you to be found. We all were. Everyone was panicking and praying you were okay. The search continued into the early hours of this morning but eventually we turned in for the night. I practically had to force Blaine to return home and made him promise to go to school. I woke up early the next morning and continued my search. I went to the garage to do some paperwork before continuing my search. Suddenly I got the phone call from Finn saying Santana had found you and you were at the school with everyone. I was so relieved. Santana brought you home and I was so incredibly grateful to her. When I saw you I couldn't believe it. I was so scared when you collapsed into my arms as I didn't know what had happened to you. Santana briefly explained when she had found you and that her father treated you. And now you're awake. It's your turn Kurt."

I let my Dad's story wash over me for a few moments. I felt so incredibly guilty for all the panic and worry I had caused. I needed to make it everyone.

I took a deep breath, "Remember no interrupting. I ran out of the house and just kept running. It made me think of a line from 'Fight Club'. After I don't know how long, I slowed down and eventually sat down feeling exhausted. I had no idea where I was and had no way of getting home. I heard someone heading my way and realised it was Sebastian Smythe, someone I know through the Warblers..."

Dad interrupted me, "He's that one who tried to slushy you but instead slushied Blaine!"

I just gave my father a look and he quietened down.

I continued with my tale, "Yes that's him. Sebastian was actually quite nice for a change, which freaked me out. He's normally so horrible but he wanted to see if I was okay and actually gave me his jacket as I was cold. We talked for a while and he told me he was going to Scandals so invited me to go with him. It sounded tempting as it was a chance to let loose and have some fun, plus I would be out of the cold."

Dad put his hand up, "Can I just ask? What's Scandals?"

"It's... the gay bar in West Lima," I replied, worried about his reaction.

Dad kept a neutral expression, "Have you been there before?"

I nodded, knowing there was no point lying, "Once before with Blaine and Sebastian."

Dad nodded but didn't say anything else. I knew we would be talking about it later.

I coughed slightly, "I went with Sebastian to Scandals. I felt like my whole world was topsy turvy and just wanted to be a teenager and have some fun. I'm not going to lie to you; we did drink while we were there. It was karaoke night and Sebastian signed me up without me knowing. I sang a song called 'Titanium' about inner strength which everyone there loved."

I decided to skip the part about the manager flirting with me and the arse squeezing.

"I did some shots with Sebastian and saw it was way after midnight. I did think of you, Carole and Finn but pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind," I explained, wishing this was over, "Sebastian asked me to dance and I accepted. It was quite a lot of fun until a guy started singing 'Teenage Dream'."

Dad frowned, obviously wondering what was wrong with that song. He knew I loved it because I had it as my ringtone.

I cleared my throat, "Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' is the song Blaine sang to me on the day I went to spy on the Warblers nearly two years ago. It's our song. I couldn't cope so quickly left Scandals. I stood in the alley nearby and tried not to cry. Sebastian followed me out and told me it would be good if I talked to him as he was my friend. I literally exploded at him and told him we weren't friends after everything he had done. I told him my life sucks because my Dad and Blaine don't love me..."

Dad opened his mouth to protest but I shook my head, "I know you love me Dad."

Dad nodded, "Good and you remember that kiddo."

I smiled slightly, "I will Dad I promise. Sebastian's response was that it was a good thing Blaine didn't love and when I demanded why, he told me... he told me he was in love with me."

"What!?" Dad exploded, his mouth dropping open, "He's in love with you!? Oh God, he didn't say he did all that stuff because he didn't know how to handle his crush, did he? He didn't hurt you because you rejected him!?"

"Dad you said you wouldn't interrupt me," I reminded my father.

Dad grumbled for a few but drew silent.

I continued, looking at my hands, "I asked for an explanation and he said my insults and bitch attitude ignited a fire. He said his feelings grew deeper and he felt jealous at any mention of Blaine. He wanted to repel the feelings so was horrible to me. He decided to change when... Karofsky tried to commit suicide. Sebastian said he realised he was in love with me. He pulled me close to him but I tried to downplay it and said he was drunk, that we should talk about it when we're sober. I told him I still loved Blaine but he didn't listen. He wanted to change my mind so he kissed me. I told Sebastian to leave me alone. He suddenly lunged for me and we both went flying to the ground. I smashed my head on the ground and couldn't move as Sebastian had pinned me to the ground, holding down my wrists. I tried to push him off but he was too strong and I couldn't get my hands free. I continuously fought back but nothing was happened. He kept kissing me and he even bit down on my neck. He let go of one of my hands and placed his hands on my jeans. I wasn't going to let that happen to me. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and he pinned it down again. I turned my head towards his hand and bit it. Sebastian pulled away and I punched him in the face as hard as I could, before manoeuvring my leg and kneeing him in the balls as hard as I could. I was able to shove him off me and pull myself up. I yelled at Sebastian and ran out of the alley. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran out into the car park, narrowly avoiding getting hit. I just ran away and continued to run. I thought about life as I ran, wondering why everything happened to me. I thought about you guys, thinking you were all be tucked up in bed and not worried at all. Even then I knew that was far from the truth. I knew you would be worried sick and be feeling guilty. I knew Carole would be worrying and I knew Finn would be comfort eating as well as panicking. I knew Blaine would blame himself. I felt so guilty Dad. I eventually slowed down and felt so ill and dizzy. I saw a bin and threw up in it. I threw up for a while before collapsing on a bench. Suddenly a car pulled up and I got up to run again but it was Santana. She helped me and took me home. Santana and her Dad took care of me. This morning, Santana took me to school as I wanted everyone to see I was okay before coming home. That's what happened to me Dad. I'm so sorry."

There was a moment of silence before I found myself being lifted gently into my Dad's lap. He held me to him and just hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and just let go, sobbing into his shoulder. Dad didn't say anything, he just let me cry. Eventually I did pull away; knowing w had to talk about this and what had happened.

Dad spoke first, "Son you know how hard this is for me. I want to go and find that Warbler and knock him senseless. I won't do that because that would cause all sorts of trouble and you don't want me to. Oh Kurt, I have to admit I am disappointed about the drinking and the gay bar but I do understand why you did it. You said so yourself. I can't believe he violated my baby like that. You have so many cuts and bruises."

"I know. Doctor Lopez stitched the two gashes on my face up and bandaged me up. He said I just need painkillers and to rest. He did mention concussion but I just need rest," I informed my Dad.

Dad nodded, "Doctor Perry is coming just to clarify. I trust Doctor Lopez but after you passed out, you need medical attention."

As Dad finished speaking, Carole stuck her head round the door, "Sorry to disturb you two but the Doctor is here. Is he okay to come in?"

Dad moved me off his lap, laid me back on the sofa and stood up, "Of course he is."

I watched as Doctor Perry came into the room, followed by Carole. He had been my Doctor since I was an infant.

The Doctor smiled gently at me, "I hear you've been in the wars Mr Hummel."

I smiled weakly at his attempt to lighten the mood, "Yeah I have. My friend's Dad looked me over last night and I've had stitches. He said two of my ribs are bruised and I have some burns on my back. There was a mention of concussion due to blows to the head and plus the fact I collapsed when I got home."

Doctor Perry shone a light in both of my eyes and looked over my stitches, cuts and bruises. The tension in the room was unbearable. Everyone was waiting for the Doctor's verdict.

After what felt like forever assessing me, Doctor Perry spoke, "Kurt, you do have concussion but you don't need to go to hospital. You just need to rest as much as you possibly can and nothing too strenuous. I would apply cream to your bruises religiously to reduce any swelling and eventually get rid of the bruises. The stitches will eventually need to be removed but we'll see how the cuts are healing first. Take it easy Kurt. Just remember your ribs are going to be causing you a lot of pain and they can take between four to six weeks to heal properly. I would suggest an ice pack for the next couple of days as it will reduce pain and swelling. I mean this, do not exert yourself. Resting is the best thing you can do to heal quickly."

I nodded and thanked the Doctor. He spoke to Dad and Carole for a while before saying farewell. Dad came and took his place next to me on the sofa.

Carole came over and ran her fingers through my hair like she had earlier, "I'm going to get you some painkillers, water and an icepack. Would you like anything else sweetheart?"

I shook my head, "No thank you Carole. I'm so sorry about last night."

Carole shook her head and leaned down to kiss my forehead, "I completely understand Kurt. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Dad took my hand in his, squeezing the bandaged hand gently, "Don't apologise Kurt. We hate that this happened to you and we're here to look after you. Right, I suggest you get some sleep buddy. I'm going to put one of your favourite films on as I know you sometimes do that when you can't sleep. I know watching TV can cause headaches so focus more on sleeping kiddo."

I smiled at my two parents, "I love you two."

Dad smiled at me, "I love you too kiddo."

Carole smiled tearily at me, "I love you too Kurt. Right I'll go and get those icepacks."

I was left alone for a moment until Dad returned with 'Moulin Rouge' and Carole returned with water, painkillers and a few ice packs. Carole helped me to drink some water after swallowing two painkillers. Dad put on the film and I closed my eyes, snuggling under the blanket carefully. Carole lifted the blanket and my shirt briefly to place the ice pack on my ribs which caused me to gasp. She also placed an ice pack by the cut at the back of my eye where a lump was forming. I whispered my thanks and Carole kissed my forehead. I could hear the film starting but I couldn't open my eyes. I was exhausted physically and mentally.

I fell asleep to words: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to leave and be loved in return."

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I really really apologise for my absence over the last couple of months. I promise my updates will be quicker now!**

**I loved 'Come What May'. I was annoyed 'Against All Odds' was sung to Sam when the words fitted Klaine perfectly! Just want Kurt and Blaine back together now! Eternity!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Even if it is kick me up the backside to tell me to update. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


End file.
